Same Coin, Different Sides
by PsychoBlonde
Summary: While the dwarves are in Rivendell a small accident happens leaving Fili both confused and shocked. How will this change affect not only him but the rest of the company? And why does Thorin suddenly seem so handsome? Gender-change, AU, Fili/Thorin story. Please R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again :) Here comes my first The Hobbit multi-chapter story, I've decided to do it a bit differently by not going in on the things that happened in the book or movie but instead write about the things happening in between, the story is pretty much AU from Rivendell and forward :)**  
**Read and enjoy! If you don't like, then don't read.**

**-PsychoBlonde-**

* * *

ONE

They were all hungry, tired and worn when the elves showed them to their sleeping quarters with promises of soft beds, baths and food. Fili was sure he was not the only one who on the inside praised Lord Elrond and his hospitality, after weeks on the road sleeping under the stars and washing in cold streams it felt good being in doors for a while.

All dwarves had been offered separated quarters and it felt nice having some privacy for a change. Throwing himself onto the soft bed Fili did not care that he was not acting very proper. Burying his face in the pillow he could not help but let out a small chuckle of delight. He would probably have fallen asleep if Kili had not barged into the room.

"Brother enjoying your room I see!"

"Yes I was until you barged in," said Fili moving off the bed.

"Don't worry I'll leave you alone in a moment, Uncle sent me to tell you food will be served in an hour so you should wash up until then," informed Kili.

"Thank you brother."

With a wave and a big grin Kili left the room in the same style he entered, meaning you could not miss it even if you tried. Fili could not help but smile after his brother. Heading for the bath that was connected to his room, Fili could not help but groan, when he let the warm water surround him. There was only one word to describe the feeling and that was heaven.

Singing low under his breath Fili tried not to mind too much the flowery sent that he was rubbing into his skin. It smelled like lavender but he was not about to bet his money on it as flowers had never really been his idea of fun or interesting. It was nice sitting in the bath not needing to look over his shoulder or be in a hurry to finish, and slowly he could feel his muscles relax in the hot water washing at least for a moment all his worries away.

Forcing himself out of the bath and into his clothes that had in some miraculous way been cleaned and dried while he was washing was the hardest thing he had ever needed to do whilst on the quest so far. Back straight and eyes forward, Fili made his way to the dining area. When he arrived most of the other dwarves were already there except for Dori, Nori and Ori, even Bilbo had found his way to the balcony-like opening.

Sitting down beside Kili, Fili sought out his uncle's gaze sharing a glance and a small nod. Although the elves had been very hospitable so far, did not mean the company should let their guards down.

"After all this and we only get green rabbit food?" muttered Kili stabbing at the lettuce leaves on his plate.

"Can't say I'm too happy about it brother but it's better than nothing," said Fili biting down on a tomato before discreetly spitting it out.

His actions did of course not go as unnoticed as he had hoped as Kili, Dwalin and Bofur all erupted in hysterical laughter around him. Lowering his face, Fili concentrated on not blushing and thanks to his beard no one noticed the red spots on his cheeks, as Thorin's heir it was expected of him to act dignified and proper and in that did not include spitting out food just because you did not like it.

"Shut up… it's not as if you like the food anymore than I do," grumbled Fili.

"I'll drink to that laddie!" laughed Dwalin raising his glass, "at least the wine's good!"

Dinner was spent laughing, drinking and poking at the food. Fili was not sure for how long they sat at the tables but it was long enough for a pleasant buzz to appear in his head and for Elrond, Gandalf, Thorin and Bilbo to leave and come back again. Thorin had a somewhat stony expression on his face, as if he was not completely pleased with whatever it was he had found out. Taking his chance Fili pounced on Bilbo the moment the hobbit sat down at the table again.

"So what happened? Why does uncle look so displeased?"

"We need to stay here until the moon is in the right place and that means waiting a few days," explained Bilbo patiently.

"What our dear hobbit is trying to say is that we'll be staying here for a fortnight," said Balin as he sat down beside his brother.

"Two weeks?! We'll be staying here eating rabbit food for two weeks?" moaned Bofur.

"Aye."**  
**

**HOUSE OF DÚRIN**

"Did you hear oh brother dearest? We have dwarves as guests." Whispered a soft melodic voice.

"Oh yes I did my most splendid twin, I did," sang another completely identical voice.

"Well don't you think they should be welcomed properly?"

"Yes they should, after all there is no finer hospitality than the elves of Rivendell has to offer."

"We should make it especially grand, I mean it's not as if Dwarves visit very often."

"Yes, we should make it very memorable; perhaps father has some things we could use…"

"Probably, father has a lot of things he never uses or lets us use."

"Good hunting brother."

"You too brother, you too."

**HOUSE OF DÚRIN**

Fili was walking down a corridor, the dwarves had already spent five days with the elves and he was slowly getting used to the similar looking doors and corridors connecting all the buildings. He was on his way to see Kili; they had decided to do some sword practice so as not to slack off too much. He was not sure why, but he had this small niggling feeling in the back of his mind that something was about to happen. If it would be something good or bad, well that was what he had yet to figure out.

"Fili! Hurry up I've been waiting for ages already!"

Fili could not help but laugh at his brothers impatient whining that went through the closed doors and down the corridor but did not bother to hurry along any faster than he had already been walking. He did it partly because he wanted to annoy Kili and the second half was because the niggling feeling got stronger the closer he got to the big door at the end of the corridor that would lead out to a circular area where you could train with different types of weapons. Fili was only about two steps from the door when it banged open, Kili and Dwalin standing on the other side, behind the two Fili could see most of the company. After that everything that happened went in slow motion. When the doors banged open something broke with a creak Fili caught a movement above that was moving, more exactly it was moving downwards in a falling motion. It was a big steel barrel that had somehow been placed above the door and it was right now falling straight onto his brother, Fili moved without thinking.

"Kili watch out!"

Diving towards his brother, Fili pushed Kili out of the way and out onto the ground. Fili expected something hard to hit him, that did also happen, but inside the barrel there was some kind of powder, that clung to his clothes and made him choke when he inhaled it, and then everything went black. The barrel had knocked him over sending him to the floor with the big barrel on top.

"Fili! Fili are you okay, answer me!" Fili groaned.

"Is he waking?" He tried to pry his eyes open but they felt heavy.

"We should probably give him some room." A cough was all he could manage, his throat felt like a desert.

"Maybe we should give him some water?"

Fili finally got his breathing under control and he managed to crack his eyes open.

"Ah he's awake!" It was Balin, "Good to have you back with us lad."

"Water?" croaked Fili.

"Ori went to get some already," said Bofur with a wry grin on his face. "It seems you've been the unlucky one to get the feel of some elfish prank."

Fili groaned and was just about to reply when a loud shriek rang out over the yard and he was for the second time that day doused with something this time it was water. The others roared with laughter, Kili going so far that he was rolling on the ground. Glaring at Kili, Fili got up from the ground, brushing off or trying to brush off the remaining powder that after getting in contact with the water seemed to stick even harder to his clothes and skin, it was almost as if his skin was absorbing the powder which in itself was a very creepy thought.

"Time to start practicing," said Fili loudly ignoring the itchy feeling, "we've wasted enough time as it is."

A murmur of yeses came from the other and so the dwarves started to train. Even Bilbo got some basic instructions in how to fight from Dwalin, who did not seem overly happy about it but still did it. Then again, Fili had the feeling Dwalin did it because he is a slave driver who likes to see other people suffer. Fili was almost one hundred percent sure the older warrior dwarf would never take someone on if there was absolutely no promise of pain for the other person, he was a bit of a sadist if one looked at it from a certain perspective.

They trained for what felt like hours, at least that what it felt like to Fili. For every passing minute, he felt heaver, his skin was crawling as if he had ants running all over his body, his stomach was aching and his head was starting to feel a bit light. To put it simply he was not feeling too hot at the moment, something which did not go unnoticed by his brother.

"Fili you okay? Did the hit to your head actually affect you?"

"Don't worry Kili, I'm fine," he assured Kili with a smile, "come on lets spar for a bit longer."

Fili barely had the time to raise his swords and face Kili again when his whole head went fuzzy; his body suddenly felt much heavier than the previous second and without being able to stop it, took a tumble towards the ground, once again hitting his head.

**HOUSE OF DÚRIN**

Fili woke up feeling weird, his body felt odd, like when all the stuffing in the pillow have moved all wrong and you cannot sleep because of it and his nose was itching. Groggily looking around the room, Fili noted that he was not in his room. Sitting up in the bed he could immediately feel that something was wrong, spotting a mirror on one of the walls, Fili tried to get off the bed only to stumble and fall to the floor with a thud. His head was still floating, making his balance disappear, but in the end he did make it to the mirror.

Looking in the mirror, it took exactly three seconds for Fili's brain to register what he was seeing in it. Stumbling backwards, he fell to the floor landing on his butt a blood curling scream leaving his throat. Retreating behind the bed so that he was curled up in a corner, Fili was not sure for how long he screamed before the door to the room slammed open revealing Lord Elrond and Thorin.

"Fili!" The panicked voice of his uncle only made Fili's hysteria worse, his screams transforming into desperate sobs.

He did not register what the two males were saying; the only thing he could hear was Thorin's angry voice booming inside the small room whilst Elrond's voice was soothing or well supposedly soothing it only seemed to make Thorin even angrier than what he already was. The only words Fili could make out from Thorin's angry tirade was 'damn elf', 'woman', 'no beard' and something which could have been an 'all elves should die' or an 'my patience is really at its breaking point right now'. Sobbing like a hysteric wench, Fili barely registered when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, lifting him back up onto the bed.

"What is going on here Elrond!"

"I must admit that I have my suspicion but I cannot confirm anything before I've examined your nephew properly."

"Don't speak in riddles elf!"

"I'm not."

It took Fili a good five minutes before he had calmed down enough to drink a glass of water that was handed to him by Elrond. Doing a quick scan, the crease between the Lord of Rivendell's eyes deepened and a glint of something Fili could not decipher appeared in those timeless eyes.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to check up on something, I won't be gone for long." And with those departing words Elrond strode out from the room.

There was an absolute silence in the room when the door closed after the elf; neither Fili nor Thorin knew what to say. Leaning back against the headboard of the bed, Fili could not make himself look at his uncle, too ashamed to even want to look at himself. How this had happened he was not even sure if he wanted to know.

"Fili…" Thorin's deep rumble of a voice cut through the silence but in the end he said nothing as no words would come out.

Not that it was needed in the end as Elrond returned as swiftly as he had left, looking a lot more agitated than usually. His brow was creased even more than when he had left and he was slightly panting as if he had just shouted at someone.

"Feeling better?"

"Physically yes, mentally…. No."

"I must start by apologizing to you, my sons it seems, decided it would be fun to prank someone new and not an elf for a change and so they broke into my personal supply cupboard to find ingredients…" Elrond broke off midsentence with a tired sigh.

"And? Speak up elf!" muttered Thorin who was really in no mood to deal with elves and their antics.

"The powder they used can force transformations and well obviously you can see that…"

"Is it reversible?"

"I'm sorry," said Elrond bowing slightly.

Fili was not sure what to feel as right at that moment he felt absolutely nothing except for a burning despair that was slowly poisoning his body. Beside him Thorin had gone totally still, his blue eyes cold and narrow staring at Elrond.

"W-what?" managed Fili to choke out.

"There is no way of reversing it, at least have I never seen it, although I've only seen hair color change and other minor things, never a whole gender change," admitted Elrond softly, "I am humbly asking for forgiveness on my sons behalf, although I would not fault you for wanting them punished for what they have done to you."

"You are sure there's no way of reversing this?" asked Thorin his voice only a low growl.

"Yes, I keep that powder well hidden because no one really knows how it works or why it works that way. I only know that when it connects with water that's when the transformation begins."

"You…!" whatever Thorin said it was too low for either Fili or Elrond to hear but Fili was sure it was not something very pleasant.

"Uncle…," murmured Fili placing a hand on Thorin's arm.

It was stunning how big the difference actually was, his hand was much smaller than what it had been before and now where it was placed over his uncle's arm, it was practically dwarfed by his uncles much larger arm and hand. His voice too was much higher, the tone softer and much more feminine, it was scary.

"I must say you're taking this rather well, this whole ordeal," commented Elrond.

"Well? WELL?! I'VE BEEN TURNED INTO A BLOODY WOMAN! I'VE GOT STUFF WHERE THERE SHOULDN'T BE ANY AND NOTHING WHERE THERE SHOULD BE, I'M FAR FROM FINE, I'M BLOODY HYSTERICAL ON THE INSIDE!" shouted Fili, his voice going a few octaves higher, making his voice sound even more girly.

It was obvious that neither the elf nor his uncle had expected such an outburst from him, but Fili did not care, usually it was Kili who was prone to such outburst but in the light of what had happened to him Fili reckoned he was allowed to lose his marbles once in a while. Taking a few calming breaths, the blond now dwarf-woman leaned back against the headboard, trying not to think too much on how the others would react to this sudden change.

Not long after his outburst, Fili was left alone with orders of trying to get some rest. It was harder than he had thought, finding a comfortable sleeping position. With a pair of quite shapely boobs where his formerly flat chest had been was a weird feeling, and it made sleeping comfortable hard. After rolling around trying to find the perfect sleeping position for a good fifteen minutes Fili gave up trying to sleep with an annoyed huff. Sliding off the bed, Fili stood up on shaky legs and headed for the mirror.

Unlike the first time there was no blood curling scream this time just a sharp intake of breath. Fili could not help but stare at his image that was looking back at him in the mirror. Long golden blond hair was the same but where his face had been covered in a fine golden beard with his carefully made braids was nothing but smooth skin. Letting his eyes travel downwards, the young dwarf prince gently removed the sleeping gown he was wearing, staring at his new body in wonderment. He was still fit, his body was lithe and his skin soft and creamy. Gently reaching up Fili could not help but touch his new body, running his hands gently over his new set of breasts down over his flat stomach, over his small waist and down over round hips. This body was so different from his old one and Fili really wished Elrond had been wrong when he said there was no turning back.

**HOUSE OF DÚRIN**

Being a female was weird. After spending four days as a female that was what Fili had decided. All his emotions were running around his body and mind, a lot stronger than before, his body was less strong than his "old" one and it was still odd moving around with a pair of breasts and so was the sleeping. He was really getting annoyed with the sleepless nights, according to a female elf it would not take long for him to get used to the shift in "padding" but he was not betting on it happening anytime soon. Although, if he was to believe Elrond's last statement then he would have the rest of his life to get used to it, there was no turning back he was stuck as a female.

When the news of Fili's sudden change had reached the rest of the company, first they had reacted with laughter and slowly it had shifted into a somewhat awkward thing that they tried not to talk about, especially if the blond haired dwarf in question was close by. The only one who did not seem to be overly bothered by it was surprisingly the Hobbit, and as a result Fili and Bilbo had gotten closer. Kili was sitting on the fence but as he explained to Fili the night before, he just needed to get his head around the fact that he would now get to be the one to act all overprotective and of course he had delivered his small speech in that smug way he only reserved for his loving older brother and so Fili concluded that his brother did not care too much whether Fili was female or male. Fili just hoped the others would get over it before they departed Rivendell, it would do them little good to be distracted when their lives depended on being alert.

Suddenly waking up and being female really was not very fun, not only was he a lot weaker than before but everyone suddenly treated him differently. He would need to do something about that but he was waiting for the perfect moment something his mother had taught him. Fili refused to think of himself as her or in any feminine forms but he knew he would need to accept his fate sooner rather than later but it was hard.

Binding his breasts, Fili put on his old clothes, some elf maid had been kind enough to sow them in a bit because they absolutely too loose for him in his new form. The clothes were like a safety blanket to protect him from the curious glances that were sent his way and it made him feel better when the changes were not as visible.  
Mustering up all his courage much like he had done for the past days, Fili took a deep breath before he headed for dinner. He was the last one to arrive and Bombur had already eaten most of the food but it was okay, he did not need even half as much food now as he did before his now smaller body running on a lot less energy than before.

"Good morning Bilbo," greeted Fili the small hobbit sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Ah, good morning Fili slept any better tonight?"

"No, if anything it felt as if I slept worse than before…." Admitted Fili with a sigh.

"Don't worry I'm sure it'll get better soon, you just need to get used to this… well… new you," stammered Bilbo, not really sure how he was supposed to handle that certain topic.

"Let's not bet on that Bilbo my friend." Bilbo gave his friend a sympathetic look before he resumed his eating.

Nothing was really said for the rest of the dinner, most dwarves for once eating in silence but it did not take long for Fili to figure out why. Thorin was looking impatiently at everyone, his hand that was resting in his lap never quite being still, and then it hit Fili, it was soon time for them to leave, the full moon had passed meaning Thorin had gotten the information he needed. It did not bother Fili that much if nothing else it was a welcoming distraction, being out there in the wild fighting for your life he would not need to think about trivial things like his body.

Feeling his good mood coming back, Fili dug happily into his food. Not that the mood held very long when he saw from the corner of his eye the reason to his misery, the twins Elladan and Elrohir walking into the room. It was as if someone had dumped a barrel of ice cold water over him, ruining his mood instantly. Directing his most fierce glare towards them, Fili continued to eat. Kili always said that glare could probably split a mountain or kill an whole hoard of orcs and most people agreed it was an scary glare, like a cross between Thorin at his angriest and Dís when she was furious. No sane person wanted to be on the receiving end of it and apparently neither did the twins as they almost ran from the room when they saw it. With a satisfied smirk, Fili returned his attention to his food, not noticing the scared glances he was getting from his table mates.

"You know Fee, that glare of yours is even scarier now than it was before," whispered Kili with awe in his voice.

"Thank you, I do try."

"You shouldn't sound so proud of that!" muttered Dwalin darkly.

Smiling a radiant smile, showing off a row of ridiculously white and straight teeth, Fili decided to ignore the stunned silence that followed. He had come to the conclusion that he was as he had been when male, also a very good looking female and so when someone from the company like now either ogled him or in other ways showed what they thought it did make him feel a bit uncomfortable.

He had actually found Nori staring at him like he was a piece of meat at one point that had been awkward on both parts. Later when he told his brother about it, the only answer he had gotten was a hysterical laughter that lasted a good ten minutes. Not that Nori had been the only one but to spare himself from the mental trauma, Fili decided to forget those moments ever had happened.

Swallowing the last pieces of his food, Fili hurried after Thorin who with an impatient grunt had stood up and left the room beckoning for him to follow. Fili was three steps after his uncle all the time, quietly following the dwarf King. At first Fili thought they were going to Thorin's chambers but that was not the case as the dark haired dwarf stopped in front of a pair of double doors. It was a room meant to hold meetings in, if the large table in the middle was anything to go by.

"You wished to speak with me uncle?"

"Yes, I did." Fili was nervous; he did not like the tone of his uncle's voice. "I think it would be for the best if you did not continue with the quest."

"No!"

"I know it's not exactly ideal but with your current… um… disposition, this is for the better." Thorin tried to reason.

"No, uncle, please don't, do this to me," begged Fili, his traitorous emotions almost breaking through, "I need this! How long have you not been talking about  
reclaiming Erebor? I want to, no I need to be there and nothing will stop me from going, not you not some stuck up elf or anyone else for that matter!"

For the longest moment both just stood there looking at each other, Fili's stubborn gaze locking with Thorin's half pained half amused gaze. Fili refused to be the one to back down; he had meant every word that had come out of his mouth. If his uncle decided to leave him behind, then he would just follow them on his own, consequences be damned.

"Your mother is going to kill me when she finds out what has happened and that I let you continue on the quest," said Thorin finally breaking the silence, "But I rather have you where I can see you instead of somewhere out there alone because you're too stubborn to see it yourself."

"You're not really someone to preach about being stubborn uncle," said Fili, that mega smile back again on his face.

"No I suppose I'm not."

Fili was not sure what possessed him to do what he did next, but he let out a small happy laugh before hugging his uncle. He was too happy to notice the odd tingling feeling in his stomach when he hugged his uncle, or that Thorin seemed totally shell shocked over the motion but in the end returned the hug.

"Thank you!"

"Be ready to leave when the sun rises tomorrow morning."

* * *

So that was the first chapter :) Was it good? Something worth reading? Please review and tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

TWO:

Being back on the road towards Erebor was exhilarating, different but on the same time not different. Thorin still drove them hard, not stopping for the night before the sun was barely visible behind the trees and continuing in the morning immediately at day break. Fili still kept watch and scouted ahead when needed and while things were the same there where much that was not the same, although it was hard to explain, it was more of a feeling something unsaid hanging in the air like a huge elephant. That something was him now being female and Fili was slowly losing his patience over it.

They were treating him like he would break down in hysterics at any second if someone said or did something, add not sleeping well and still trying to adjust to the new body, well Fili was not in the best of moods. Kili had noticed it and was only waiting for his brother's, well sister's last strand of patience to crumble and for the big blowup that would follow. Although Kili was the one to get mad and angry a lot faster than his older sibling, it was still Fili's temper that was worse because when it erupted there was no place in middle earth that would be safe enough if you were the one the anger was directed at. Thorin was also aware but decided that it was better not to get in between as that would only make things worse, whilst Balin and Dwalin watched from the sideline with Bilbo waiting for the show to begin.

And what a show, almost three weeks after the dwarves departed from Rivendell Fili had finally had enough. They were all tired and worn by the time Thorin told them to start making up camp, checking the perimeter and gathering firewood. All the time while Fili was gathering firewood he could feel the other dwarves' gazes on his back, someone always there only a few steps from him making sure he was okay. Taking a deep breath that was supposed to be calming Fili, finally lost it when he accidentally dropped a few sticks and Dori was immediately there picking them up. Stomping back to the camp, Fili threw the sticks onto the ground beside the fire where Bombur had started to prepare the food.

"Okay, that's ENOUGH!" practically shouted Fili efficiently getting everyone's attention, "I'm sick and tired of being treated as if I'm dying or made of porcelain! I'm not suddenly going to burst into tears or jump off a cliff in hysterics anymore than I would have done it before this… this change! So stop treating me like I would, is that understood? It's hard enough as it is."

You could hear the soft wind rustle the treetops and the echoes of howling wolves as twelve dwarves and a hobbit stared in shocked amazement at their thirteenth member. Fili was panting as if he had shouted the whole thing, although in reality his voice had only gotten lower and lower and colder for every word that had passed his lips. His gaze was fixated in a glare at his companions as if challenging them to say anything to dispute his small tirade. No one did.

"Scary…" whimpered Ori hiding behind Nori.

"Aye."

With a last huff of irritation Fili sat down beside Thorin, her eyes still glaring at anyone and anything that happened to land inside of her vision until it was time for dinner. Bombur looked ready to bolt when he came over with Fili and Thorin's bowls, with a small smile Fili accepted the bowl filled with rabbit stew. Angry or not he was not about to say no to a hot meal, especially as her stomach was practically shouting of hunger.

Beside her Thorin was also happily eating the stew not letting anything go to waste. Because if there was one thing Fili knew about his uncle then that was if Thorin drove the rest of the company hard then he drove himself at least double that. He always pushed himself the hardest, waking up before everyone else, never letting his guard down on the road, going to sleep the last; eating last, it was admirable how much Thorin did for his company.

"I'm sorry uncle," whispered Fili quietly not wanting the others to hear his apology.

"You have nothing to apologize for Fili, although I would ask you to next time perhaps not scare them as much, every single one except for the burglar and your brother looked ready to bolt," said Thorin chuckling slightly.

To say that Fili was surprised at his uncle's answer was a major understatement but it was nice knowing he was not mad. Instead Fili got caught up in how good looking his uncle actually was when he smiled or showed any emotion that was not anger or fury. Almost choking on his food when the word handsome flitted through his brain in the same sentence as Thorin, Fili was not sure if he was going crazy or if he just was so tired that he his brain was playing tricks on him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I am, just swallowed wrong," choked Fili out trying not to blush.

"Good," said Thorin nodding his head a bit, "You do know you can talk to me if you feel overwhelmed or just want to talk, right? I'm here for both you and Kili, don't forget that."

Fili could do nothing but stare at his uncle with his mouth hanging open although he did manage to take control over his facial expression before his uncle had the time to start looking too uncomfortable. It was nice to hear it out loud, of course he knew his uncle cared but sometimes it was hard to say with the stoic warrior.

"I know uncle and so does Kili, that's why we're here after all," said Fili with a smile.

It felt nice sitting beside his uncle like this, no words were needed. As far back as Fili could remember he had always felt safe and calm when he was with Thorin, they did not need words to fill up the space instead they enjoyed the silence in each other's company. Fili felt tired and had a hard time keeping himself from yawning too much but he did not feel much like trying to sleep as he either way would only get at most an hour of sleep.

"You should go to sleep if you're tired, you need to sleep to keep focused," said Thorin his voice low as some of the company had already gone to sleep.

"It won't matter, it's not as if I'll get any sleep either way," admitted Fili.

"Nightmares?"

"No, this body, I can't get used to sleeping on my back and if I sleep on my front then well… you know the extra padding gets in the way."

Thorin did not say anything in return, but instead what he had done several times when Fili had been younger and did not want to sleep alone. Standing up he moved Fili's bedroll beside his own, Fili followed slowly lying down beside his uncle. Before he had time to get comfortable or as comfortable as he could have gotten, there was a pair of arms around him pulling him closer. With his head half on Thorin's shoulder and chest, Fili could admit after the blush on his cheeks had settled that it was a lot more comfortable to sleep like this. Whether it was because of the fact that his breasts were not being pressed against the ground or his uncle's soothing presence that did it, Fili did not complain. It was comfortable, warm and safe.

After many sleepless nights, it did not take long for Fili to fall asleep. For Thorin on the other hand it was not as easy. At first when he had seen Fili after the change he had been horrified but after a while he had gotten used to the change, he had now a niece and a nephew instead of two nephews. Fili had been good looking before but now she was downright beautiful and that was what bothered Thorin. Not the whole she is my niece but the whole she was just a few weeks ago a he was what bothered him, should he really get used to the change so fast? It was after all painfully obvious that the dwarf in question had not yet melted the whole thing and most of the company had not either done it.

Mulling over everything and nothing, Fili, elves, the quest, Smaug, for a long time Thorin tried to distract himself from the very obviously feminine body sleeping beside him. This night it would not be Fili who had trouble sleeping. With that thought Thorin finally drifted off to the loud noise of Bombur snoring.

**HOUSE OF DÚRIN**

Whilst most people in the company were worrying over Fili, how he was handling this change, Kili took a lot more egoistical stance on the matter. Ever since he had gotten the news of Fili now being a female, Kili had been mulling over one particular question; did this mean he would become king now? The answer was a very simple yes, although no one had yet to raise it or probably even think of it, Kili knew it would surface in the near future and so he had come up with a plan. Not just any plan but The Plan.

Kili did not want to become king, he knew nothing of politics and he had less diplomacy in his whole body than Fili had in the nail of his pinky. To put it simply, Fili had been raised to take over after Thorin, that was what everyone were expecting and that was how it was supposed to go. Fili was supposed to marry some nice lass, have children that would take over after him and Kili would get to live his life in semi-freedom. And now all that would change and Kili did not want it, hence The Plan had been created. According to himself it was the best plan ever, but if you considered how his earlier plans looked like and ended one is allowed to be skeptical about his newer ones.

It was a simple and very straightforward plan, Thorin was king and needed an heir, Fili who was supposed to become king and take over after Thorin was suddenly a female. Females can bear children, and so Kili's plan looked like this, get Thorin and Fili to fall in love, get married have kids. This way Fili will still be a ruler, get to use her awesome political skills, kick ass and Kili would still be there but have his semi-freedom intact and not need to do paperwork and there would be heirs to take over when Thorin and Fili pass away. After all, Thorin was older than Fili yes, but because of the lifespan of the dwarves it was not unusual for there to be big age differences between the spouses.

Grinning from ear to ear, Kili skipped forward almost running over Dwalin who was not overly impressed by the young dwarf's hyperactivity. Scowling at Kili, Dwalin could not help but settle his curiosity, he had after many year learned to always be suspicious when one of the heirs of Dúrin smiled like that.

"What is it that you're planning now, brat?"

"Oh nothing special," said Kili with a giggle, "I just came up with the best plan ever."

"Who and what does this plan entail?" asked Dwalin.

At first Kili did not answer only smiled straight back at Dwalin's doubtful face. Leaning closer with a giggle, Kili explained his master plan to the big dwarf walking beside him.

"You… I don't know what's in that head of yours and that's why this hurts me even more to admit but," started Dwalin with a sigh before he continued. "That plan of your isn't too bad, you just need to be careful lad, you should not play with feelings."

"Of course not, but really Uncle and Fili have always been close, so it's not that big of an stretch if they would happen to fall in love," said Kili.

"Why don't we let nature take its course, Fili has barely gotten used to his, I mean her new body and Thorin already has a lot to think about with the quest and all."

"I'll give them time but if nothing starts to happen I'll just have to give them a helping push in the right direction." Dwalin had no answer to that.

They kept on walking, the ground getting rockier and rockier as they started to climb the mountain. The sky was darkening fast, thick grey clouds looming over them as if a promise of bad things. Kili did not mind the rain very often but no one in their right mind would want to climb a mountain in a storm that was just suicidal.

"You got to be kidding me!" shouted Kili in frustration, the rain was pouring down over them and suddenly the mountain was alive.

"Stay close lad! This is no normal storm, this is a thunder battle," shouted Dwalin over the storm.

Kili had never seen anything like it before, the mountains coming to life, taking the shape of gigantic stone giants that were throwing rocks at each other. With his heart pounding in his chest, Kili was sure this was his end when the company got separated, he could barely hear Fili and Thorin's voices shouting his name in despair. Steeling himself Kili held onto the rocks for dear life much like the rest of the dwarves that also were stuck on one of the stone giant's legs.

What in reality only took perhaps fifteen minutes felt like an eternity for Kili, with his heart pounding in his chest he had never been happier in seeing the golden locks of his bro-sister. Before he knew what was happening he had his arms full of his sister, the embrace was strong and suffocating but Kili did not mind, instead he hugged back equally hard. They were so preoccupied with each other that they did not notice Bilbo falling off the cliff and Thorin's tongue-lashing.

It was in a very somber mood that the dwarves filled into the dark cave where they would be staying the night. Fili and Kili had not let go of each other since the embrace, they hands clasped together tightly as if they were afraid of being separated again if they let go. Kili could not help but notice the new size different in their hands; although Fili's hand still was strong it was a lot smaller than what it used to be, especially if you compared it now to Kili's own hand. It made Kili think back to their last night at Rivendell when he had been sitting alone with Balin outside in one of the many gardens, they had just got the news that Thorin was going to let Fili come with them and some of the dwarves had been a bit skeptical of the idea.

Sitting there on the bench Kili could not help but wonder who was right, after all Fili was a good fighter and knew how to take care of herself but on the same time it was a lot different travelling as a female than a male.

"Balin… Do you think Uncle made the right decision?"

"Do you?"

"Well yes and no, Fili's my brother well sister now and he… I mean she knows how to fight and take care of herself, some of the dwarves in Ered Luin would call her Fili  
the Lion…," said Kili trailing off at the end.

"Well there's your answer lad, when a lion changes gender they do not become cats they turn into lionesses and everyone knows a lioness is many times over more dangerous than a lion."

At first Kili had not completely gotten what Balin had said but now after thinking about it for a few days he had to admit that the old dwarf was right. Just because Fili's body suddenly was female did not make him any less scary or formidable in a fight, if nothing else if the glares those elf twins had gotten and her small outburst a few days prior was anything to go by then Fili was probably even scarier now. How went that saying Dwalin had once told him when he had been younger and he had seen his mother slap his uncle, it was something like "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned".

Huddling together in a corner of the cave, Fili was practically sitting in Kili's lap trying to get warm. Unlike his brother he did not like the rain, when they were younger and it had been raining outside Fili would sit inside with a book looking out while Kili would be the first one outside, jumping into every puddle he could find.

"Don't light any fires," commanded Thorin from where he was sitting by Balin.

"Wow you're really squishy now." Kili could not help but tease his older brother/sister a bit.

"Kili…" there was a warning tone in Fili's voice.

"Don't you worry about it Fee, I think I like hugging you better like this." The only answer he got was a sharp elbow to his side.

Slowly drifting off into sleep, neither Fili nor Kili noticed Bilbo trying to sneak off or his short conversation with Bofur only to be awoken by Thorin's voice as the ground beneath them literally disappeared from underneath them. With a startled cry Fili landed with a thud only to be almost crushed Bombur, Bifur and Ori that fell on top of him. There was not much time to think as strong hands grabbed him forcing him to move forwards.

"Goblins!" roared Dwalin in disgust.

Afterwards when Fili had time to take a breath and calm down a bit thinking over what had happened in goblin town he could calmly say that he would rather chop off both his hands rather than go back. The place had been disgusting, goblins everywhere running around singing or more like chanting their horrid songs, there were bones lying around everywhere, and the stench was mind numbing.

When they were brought in front of the Goblin King Fili was sure things would end badly. Both Thorin and Kili were standing in front of him, hiding him away from the big Goblin's sight. Every fiber in Fili's body told him to fight and so when Gandalf appeared in a bright light shouting for them to pick up their swords and fight that was exactly what he did. It was a fight for their lives through the goblin kingdom.

Slashing and stabbing his way through hoards of nasty looking goblins, Fili felt alive, a fire was burning inside of him that he had never felt before. Looking at his brother he could see the same fire burning in Kili's eyes. With a last effort the dwarves pushed the goblins back running for the opening in the mountain. Fili could already see the sunrays streaming in through the crack in the stone and he could hear the goblins' shrieks when they saw the golden light.

Almost falling to the ground, Fili wiped his blades clean from the dark muddy red blood of the goblins he had killed. Beside him Kili was panting hard, he too trying to get the blood off his blade. No one really did anything until Gandalf noticed the absence of their burglar. Fili actually felt bad for Bilbo, they had become good friends and he had not even noticed when Bilbo had disappeared.

Thorin was his usual sunny self growling about Bilbo abandoning them, some of the other dwarves agreeing some not. No one had seen the Hobbit since they had fallen through the ground.

"I saw him sneak away when we were being dragged away by the goblins," said Nori.

"Coward probably left to go home," muttered Thorin and Fili felt the need to stand up for his friend.

"Bilbo wouldn't have done that uncle, I know it."

"Fili is right Thorin," said Gandalf.

"Yes, I would not leave you." Fili almost jumped out of his skin when the soft voice of the Hobbit sounded behind him.

"Bilbo!" chorused the dwarves staring in astonishment at the Hobbit.

"I got a bit lost on the way," said Bilbo sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, "I know I whine a lot and that I'm not used to travelling like this or fighting for that matter but I have a home to go back to when this is over and you don't. I said I'd help you reclaim Erebor and that I will do!"

Fili watched Thorin grumble but he was happy that his uncle did not say anything. Walking up to Bilbo, Fili clapped the hobbit on the shoulder, giving Bilbo and encouraging smile.

"I don't see how you can't see how scary Thorin is," whispered Bilbo.

"He's not, Thorin's just intense but deep down he's a really nice person," said Fili with a laugh.

He was sure the two of them would never see eye to eye on the matter. It had been a few days before the troll accident that Bilbo had asked Fili how he could think of Thorin as warm and caring when the only thing he did was scowl and growl at people. Trying to explain to a Hobbit who seemed to be highest on his uncle's black list at the moment that the stout dwarf was not a bad person and that yes he did know how to smile and laugh was not the easiest and ever since then they had been debating who was right and who was wrong.

They barely had the time to get their breaths back under control when a loud howl rang through the air, and in the distance they could see wargs coming their ways carrying orc riders.

"RUN!" shouted Gandalf.

Fili could just and just make out a pale white orc sitting on a huge white warg that was coming their way before he was pulled along by Kili and so they were once again running for their lives. Bilbo was pale as a sheet in the face as he tried keeping up with the pace.

"They're getting closer!" shouted Bofur.

"Get up in the trees," roared Thorin pointing at the tall trees in front of them.

Climbing up a tree, Fili and Kili dragged a scared Bilbo with them, they were not about to lose him a second time in one day. Fili watched with round eyes the wargs and their riders. Azog the Defiler really was a horrible vision, big and scarred white skin glowing in the light. Where there had once been an arm, there was now only a sort of metal rod pierced through the flesh. Throwing a glance towards his uncle, Fili could see the hate radiating from Thorin as the older dwarf stared at his old enemy.

"I-is that Az-azog?" stuttered Bilbo quietly.

"Looks like it," said Kili his voice unusually harsh.

"He's big…," commented Fili.

They were trapped in the trees and the company could only watch in horror as the orcs started attacking the trees making them shake and fall. There was not much else to do but jump blindly from one tree to another hoping you did not fall.

"Catch!" shouted Gandalf.

The old wizard had put fire to pine cones, the fire glowing green. Gladly accepting a cone, Fili threw it at the closest warg, the others following suite. Even Bilbo threw a few pine cones his excellent coordination being a big help. In the end they were all squeezed into the last tree, Fili could feel it cracking underneath him when Thorin attacked, sword drawn and a wild glint in his eyes. The rest of them could do nothing but stare in horror at the scene unfolding in front of them. Fili was pulled out from his shock when he heard Kili shout out.

"Bilbo!"

Fili watched as Bilbo raced down the trunk of the fallen trees his small sword in his hands stabbing at Azog, saving Thorin's life from getting a quick end by the hand of the rotten monster standing above him. Never had he seen someone do something so reckless but brave on the same time. Forcefully being dragged away from the burning trees and the danger by Kili, Fili did not even notice the eagles; the only thing he had eyes for was the wounded Thorin and the brave Bilbo beside him.

Flying for the first time and highly probably his last time too, Fili could not appreciate the view or the fact that he was flying, his whole attention being on the eagle carrying the lifeless body of his uncle. Bilbo riding on an eagle beside Fili looked worn and pale but on his face was a smile and his eyes were filled with amazement. Shouts of delight could be heard from the other dwarves, they too taking their time to enjoy the fresh air and the wind soaring past them.

Fili and Kili were the first ones by Thorin's side when they landed. He was breathing regularly and although the wounds looked bad, they did not seem life threatening. Clear blue eyes met forest green ones for a split second when Thorin opened his eyes. Kili helped Thorin slowly to his feet and Fili could not help but feel a wave of relief wash over him.

"The hobbit? Where's our burglar?" asked Thorin looking around.

"I am here," announced Bilbo stepping up from behind Bombur.

Fili could not help but giggle when his uncle pulled the startled hobbit into an embrace; it seemed as if Bilbo finally was off the useless list and onto the good list. Beside him Kili was sniggering into his hand at the scene.

"It seems as if Bilbo finally earned the respect he has wished for," whispered Kili into Fili's ear.

"Well this will certainly make the rest of the trip a lot easier for all of us," whispered Fili back.

New hope filled the company as they watched the sun rise above the sky as they watched Erebor in the distance. They had survived a thunder battle, Goblin town and Azog for the time being, now they could do nothing more than go forward getting closer to their goal with every step they took. Standing there on the big cliff, Fili felt a tug of anticipation take hold of him; soon he would be gazing upon the halls that his ancestors had built.

* * *

That was the second chapter :) I hope it was readable! Please review and tell me what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

After the adrenalin rush wore off from all the fighting and running for their lives everyone were ready to crash and sleep for a few days straight. Luckily Thorin was as tired as them and so after climbing down the cliff the eagles had left them on, the company and Gandalf made camp a few steps from a river. It was decided that they would camp there for the night, eat, bath and get some proper rest before they would be continuing their travelling.

Fili was the first one to take a bath. Slipping into the stream, he was surprised at how warm the water was. It felt nice washing away all the blood, gore and dirt that had been gathering since they left Rivendell, this was the first time since they had left the hidden valley that he had had time to actually get clean. Opening all his braids in his hair, Fili scrubbed meticulously his whole body using a small bar of soap.

Staring at his reflection in the water, Fili was slowly getting used to the beardless face staring back at him, the full lips and the high cheekbones. Most of the company had started using lass instead of lad thinking of him as a girl, it seemed as if everyone but him had admitted and accepted the fact that he was no longer a male and the chance of his changing back was as probable as Thorin suddenly admitting to liking elves. Fili sighed loudly and kneeled in the river washing away the soap.  
"It seems you'll just have to get used to being a girl, nothing good will come out of holding on to the past, don't cry over spilled milk as mother used to say."  
With a determined shake of his head Fili got up from the river, no she got up from the river. If you do something, then better do it all the way. Putting on her clothes, Fili went back to the camp. Bombur was already preparing dinner by the fire that had been made; Thorin, Balin and Gandalf were talking, whilst the rest of the company was just sitting around smoking on their pipes or just enjoying the calm evening.

It was not hard to spot Kili and Bilbo sitting by the fire as they were both laughing and joking with each other. It was good to see both of them in such a good mood; Bilbo had been looking a bit down after they left Rivendell whilst Kili just was not meant to look sad.

"You two seem to be having fun," commented Fili as she sat down beside her brother.

"Oh yes, Kili here has been kind enough to tell me about the two of yours antics from when you were younger," said Bilbo with an amused snort.

"Kili you didn't…."

"Of course I did Fee!" exclaimed Kili with his normal shit eating grin on his face, "and don't come telling me that you're not as proud as I am of them."

Fili could not say anything in her defense at that as Kili was right, she was proud of them. Not that she seemed to need to say anything as her silence said it all making Kili and Bilbo break out into almost hysterical laughter. They got some odd stares from the other at the camp but no one told them to quiet down.

For the longest time the three of them just sat there telling stories to each other, Fili and Kili telling Bilbo about dwarven culture whit once in a while someone else butting in with their own piece of information and in turn Bilbo told them about hobbits and their culture. In the end all the dwarves were having bathed and eaten sitting around the fire listening to Bilbo.

Somehow Fili ended up sitting in between Kili and Thorin, staring wide eyed at Bilbo as her friend told them of his home. It was so different from her own life as it could get which just made it so more fascinating.

"No wonder he was so horrified when we came to his house," said Kili.

"Yes, we really do live in different worlds," stated Fili softly.

"How many children did you say?!" asked a shocked Glóin.

"As many as up to seven or eight children isn't unusual, I only have one sister but most hobbit families have at least three children if not more," explained Bilbo not really seeing why the dwarves were so shocked about it.

"You see Master Hobbit dwarves have a hard time conceiving and as there are fewer females than males, dwarves usually have one or two children perhaps three if they're lucky." Now it was Balin's turn to explain.

"So I just thought of something if I may ask," Started Bilbo a bit carefully, "Doesn't dwarf women have beards? I mean, Fili please don't take this as an insult but how come hers practically fell off when she changed?"

"Not all dwarf women have beards." Fili almost jumped out of her skin when Thorin spoke, "Most dwarf women do have beards but those of the line of Dúrin have never had beards as far back as we have records of it, that's what sets our line apart from the other dwarf lines."

"That's really fascinating you know, the differences between hobbits and dwarves are huge," said Bilbo.

Fili was not really following the conversation anymore as her thoughts were miles away. She had not really thought about it before it came up but she was a female now, and being a female meant having children. She was no longer Thorin's heir, Kili was. After all, never had a woman taken over the throne and that would not happen this time either. She had spent her whole life studying, politics, diplomacy everything she would need to know when taking over after her uncle but now all that time she had spend cooped up inside pouring over books or practicing her speeches all that hard work was now for nothing.

She would highly probably be wed to someone like Nain son of Dáin Ironfoot to strengthen the ties between the families, where she would bear his children and look after their home. She did not mind the family, she had always wanted children even as a little lad playing with fake swords with Kili but to be stuck with someone like Nain, the dwarf was a brute and not in a good way, was not something Fili was looking forward to.

Fili was pulled from her thoughts by a hand on her thigh.

"Don't think too much of it yet, we still have a long journey ahead of us before we reach Erebor and things come to that." Fili almost fell over when Thorin's voice reached her ear.

He was so close that he had not needed to raise his voice more than in a small murmur, his warm breath tickling her earlobe. Trying to stop the blush from spreading over her cheeks was a fruitless effort. In situations like this Fili wished she still had her beard, at least then no one would notice the blushing, something which she seemed to be doing more and more for every passing day. It was annoying to say the least.

"I'll try," mumbled Fili not sure where to look.

"Fili…," started Thorin but was interrupted by Kili who had been listening in to their short conversation.

"Yes Fili, because everyone knows you're the heir, I would make a horrible king," said Kili happily.

"Kili which part of the whole females can't take over the throne don't you understand?"

"Now now Fili there are more ways than one to put all your information to good use," Kili looked incredibly smug when he said this. "I've come up with the perfect plan."

"And what would that be my dear nephew?" asked Thorin his voice skeptical as he watched his younger sister-son.

"Well, Uncle's king, right? So you're a female now my dear sister which means you'll have to marry someone and have children and all so why not marry uncle, then you'll not only be queen and still rule but there will also be heirs. Heirs that are in a straight line descendents of the Dúrin line, and as a plus I won't need to be king and get to keep living my life as I want to."

Both Thorin and Fili were staring at Kili in something one would describe as shock and astonishment whilst Kili just looked proud of himself; it was obvious he had spent some time thinking this over. In dwarven culture it was completely okay to marry inside your family, perhaps not your parents but siblings, cousins and it would not be the first time a dwarf married their niece or nephew, especially in the royal lines it was looked upon with favor to marry someone who you were closely related to, to keep the bloodlines pure and strong. Unlike with men, it was not dangerous or cause trouble or mental problems for dwarves if they married too close to their own blood.

"Sometimes I do wonder if Dís dropped you on your head one too many times when you were a child," said Thorin with a shake of his head.

He had to admit that the plan appealed to him, Fili was beautiful with hair like molten gold and creamy skin not only that but she was witty, smart and loyal but he could never bring himself to tie her down to an old battle worn dwarf like himself. Heir or not, she deserved someone young and happy, not someone like him who more often than not was angry, grumpy and stubborn, lashing out a people or just refusing to see things from any other point of view but his own. No he could not do something like that to her, especially now. He had a long time ago accepted that he would be alone and have no children of his own, that was why he cared so deeply for his niece and nephew, they were like his own children in some ways, although it did become harder and harder to see Fili as a child as their journey continued.  
Ever since that night when he had let her, sleep beside him she had kept on doing it, saying it was easier for her to sleep like that. Although it made sleeping easier for her, it made sleeping a lot harder for Thorin. How was he supposed to be able to relax and sleep when he had that soft body pressed up against his, the feeling of those round breasts against his arm and chest slowly moving to the rhythm of her breath?

Standing up Thorin moved a few steps away from the camp, he needed time to think and get his head straight back on. He could not believe how much Kili's words affected him, they should not but they did.

"You know old friend, Kili's plan isn't too crazy for once, a matter of fact I think it's quite a good plan." It was Balin.

"Please don't Balin; I could never do something like that to Fili. She deserves someone young, whose not scarred and jaded like me," said Thorin.

"Perhaps," admitted Balin sitting down beside the king. "But don't you think you should let her decide that on her own? Either way, there is still a long time until you need to think of things like that."

"I don't even know what I feel towards her, lust? Yes definitely, but who doesn't? Love? I have no idea."

"Well my friend you still have time to figure that one out," said Balin.

"You sounded way too cheerful right now," muttered Thorin glaring at the white haired dwarf.

"Did I?"

"You're starting to sound like that blasted wizard." Balin just chuckled at his friend's displeasure.

**HOUSE OF DÚRIN  
**

Fili was sure fate was playing some kind of cruel prank on them. She was tired and worn, after their very relaxing evening below the mountain things had not been very calm. Azog and his orcs had somehow caught up with them and they were now involved in a very intense game of the hunted and the hunter. There had not been a single night when they had not heard the cries of the wargs and their riders.

This was the first night since the hunt had started that she was able to take a bath that did not consist of her walking out in the water and up again with someone standing a few paces away impatiently waiting for their turn. Removing her clothes and the cloth wrapped around her breasts, Fili let out a happy sigh as she stepped into the water. It was cold and the bottom of the stream was muddy but she did not care, clean water was clean water.

There was a stone in the water that was perfect to sit on as she washed, it was low and well polished by the running water, and leaning her back against the small ridge of grass behind her back Fili closed her eyes. Sitting on the stone like that, the waterline came all the way up under her breasts.

Looking down at them Fili had to admit that she had not put much thought into her new body before now, in fact she had spent a lot of time trying to ignore it. With a small hesitant move of her hand, Fili could not help but touch them, cupping her breasts; Fili brushed her fingers over the already stiff nipples. A small gasp left her mouth as a spark of pleasure shot through her travelling down between her legs. It was a weird feeling; she had never felt something quite like that before.

Not being able to help herself, Fili used her fingers to pinch at her left nipple, moaning when that same sparkle once again travelled through her and for a few minutes she just fondled her breasts, touching them. Every touch and pinch made her squirm, squeezing her legs tighter together until she could not help but let her curiosity take over. Moving her right hand downwards over her stomach, Fili did a split second decision, her hand not stopping its movement. Spreading her legs slightly, she was surprised to feel the wetness when she fingered her pussy. At first she was a bit hesitant, not really sure how to do it but with every jolt of pleasure going through her body when she moved her fingers in that one way it made her feel more confident with her body. Fili's left hand was still on her breast but when she felt her cunt tighten she could not help but move her other hand down under the water too, pushing in two fingers into her tight vagina. Moaning out loud and closing her eyes, Fili did not care if someone had walked in on her at that moment. Fingering her clit whilst pumping two fingers in and out of her vagina, Fili felt her walls tightening and then she was coming with a loud moan arching her back.

Fili was not sure when she had last felt so relaxed as she did at that moment, eyes closed and panting hard she did not want to move from the comfortable spot on the stone.

"Hey Fee how long are you going to be sitting there? Others would like to wash up too," shouted Kili a few meters away almost hidden by a tree.

"I'm coming!" shouted Fili back trying to calm the raging blush that had spread over her cheeks when she had heard her brother shout.

Hurriedly pulling on her clothes and fixing her hair, Fili walked back to the camp only stopping to give Kili a small glare which he only laughed at. She had her blush under control by the time she stepped into the camp; Bilbo was in a deep discussion with Gandalf when she came so instead Fili opted to sit down beside Ori. They were going in small groups down the stream, she had been first, then it was Kili, Dwalin, Thorin and Balin, after them Nori, Ori, Dori and Bilbo would go and then it would Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Oin and Gloin's turn to bath. What the wizard was up to no one asked.

Fili and Ori sat in silence; Fili was braiding her hair whilst Ori was drawing. Once in a while she would see the young dwarf lift his eyes from his paper and glance at her but other than that they could as well have been sitting alone.

"What're you drawing Ori?"

"N-nothing," stuttered the other dwarf not looking at Fili.

"Come on I want to see, please," pleaded Fili fluttering her eyelashes at the now tomato red Ori.

"It's not finished yet," squeaked Ori.

"Please I promise I won't tease you." Ori was quiet for a moment before he gave a slight nod before showing Fili the drawing.

To say that Fili was speechless would be an understatement, she was sitting with her mouth half open staring at the picture. It was her, not the old her but the new her, Ori had drawn her as she was sitting by the fire braiding her hair.

"Wow… do you really see me like that?" whispered Fili.

"No," said Ori softly, "you're even more beautiful in real life; I don't think anyone could do you justice on paper."

Fili felt very flattered by the young scribe's words, giving him a radiant smile she stared after Ori as he practically ran away blushing furiously. Some of the older dwarves chuckled at the reaction while Fili was not sure whether she should feel flattered or insulted by Ori's behavior. Not that she spent a lot of time on it as Kili appeared among the trees his dark hair wet and only half of his clothes on.

"Missed me dear sister?" he asked impishly.

Kili had taken to calling Fili, dear sister at every chance he got, it was annoying to say the least.

"Do you have to keep calling me that?" asked Fili with a scowl on her face.

"Yes, I'm training myself to think of you as my _dear older sister_ instead of as my brother," said Kili.

"Well it's annoying so stop it," ordered Fili.

"No I don't think so, I like calling you my dear sister." Kili smirked, Fili scowled.

"I'm going to bed."

"Good night, _dear sister_."

Fili ignored Kili and headed over to her bedroll she had placed out earlier before she went to take a bath. Like all nights for some time now she had placed it beside Thorin's, Fili was not sure whether she was a masochist or what it was that made her do it. She tried to tell herself she did not because it made her feel safe, and she slept better with Thorin beside her but on the other hand every time she laid down beside him, there were butterflies in her stomach and she could not stop blushing. After that one time when she had thought of her uncle as good looking she just could not get the thought out of her head, whether it was lust, love or something else entirely she did not know, but it made her whole body burn.

It was a bit scary as a few months ago she would never have thought of her uncle in such terms and now that was about the only thing she could think about. On the other hand she was a lot different now than she had been then, she had changed they had all changed in one way or another. Lying down on her bedroll, Fili made it as comfortable as she could get until Thorin got there. When he finally did lie down beside her, Fili automatically moved closer to his warm body. They had both slept long enough side by side now for them to know how to move, as Fili moved closer Thorin changed his position so that Fili could rest her head on his chest, his arms moving so that he was holding her close.

* * *

Reviews? Anything? Cookies?


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

Fili was not sure what she was supposed to think of Beorn the gigantic skin changer. When they had arrived at Beorn's house tired and hunted by Azog, and Gandalf had introduced them to the man Fili had not been sure if she should run away screaming or smile. In the end she decided on the smiling part and now a day later she wondered if it had not been better running away screaming.

Somehow the big man had taken a liking to Fili even though she was a dwarf; he showered her with gifts, extra food and warm water to wash in. He would call her Lady Dwarf, bow and smile at her like a love sick puppy, it was sweet but Fili was not sure how to get Beorn to stop. Kili thought it was hilarious, Gandalf and Bilbo found it amusing and so did Balin, whilst the others did not really know what to think of it. Thorin, well Fili had no idea what he thought about it as she had seen very little of her uncle since they had arrived.

"Does my Lady Dwarf wish for a bath?"

"No thank you, perhaps later in the evening?" said Fili smiling gently at Beorn.

"Of course!" rumbled the big man.

Fili could not help but let out a relieved sigh when the skin changer stepped out into the fresh air. On Gandalf's advice after consulting Beorn they would stay a day or two at the skin changer's place to rest before they would continue, apparently the only way forward now was through Mirkwood, and if Gandalf's and Thorin's worried expressions was anything to go by then it would not be easy. Mirkwood was Thranduil's territory and the elf king and Thorin did not get along, it was a recipe for disaster.

Walking outside too, Fili followed a small trail that lead into a small wood behind Beorn's house. Some of Beorn's dogs were playing in the front, happily barking at each other and wagging their tails. Although they were special dogs, standing on their back legs serving food and understanding normal speech in the end they were still only dogs.

It was nice being able to be alone with her own thoughts for a longer time for once not needing to worry about being attacked or someone trailing behind her to make sure she was safe. Although the others knew she was very capable of defending herself which she had continuously shown on this quest, they still insisted on her never going anywhere alone. Humming, Fili walked around in the forest sometimes the dogs would appear and walk behind her and sometimes she would be all alone. She walked around for hours until her stomach started to rumble, reminding her that she needed to eat.

"Well I'd better head back or else they'll probably send out a search party if they haven't already."

Walking backs she was accompanied by three of the dogs, two walking on each side of her and one in front leading them back. It was probably a good idea has Fili had not exactly been watching where she had been walking and would probably have gotten lost trying to find her way back to Beorn's house.

"Fili where have you been I almost forced your brother to go looking for you!" Bilbo looked somewhat disappointed at Fili when she got back to the yard.

"I was out walking Bilbo, I was completely safe the whole time," Fili tried calming her friend down.

"Well tell someone before you leave the next time," said Bilbo with a sigh. "Come on, I'm hungry, the others shouldn't have started yet."

"I'm sorry Bilbo, I'll try not walking away on my own next time," reassured Fili the flustered hobbit.

It was nice knowing someone cared if a certain dark haired dwarf now would only do that too then she would be happy- wait? When did this become about Thorin? Shaking her head in frustration Fili tried to focus on Bilbo's voice and not on the voices in her head. Thorin was good looking and there was nothing wrong about thinking that but that was all it was, yes nothing else was going on.

"There you are sister, you almost scared the life out of our burglar by disappearing like that," shouted Kili over the table grinning at her like a loon.

Ignoring her brother, Fili sat down beside Bilbo at the table immediately getting a plate in front of her filled with all kinds of delicious food. Looking at the others plates it was obvious that Beorn had gone an extra mile in preparing her food compared to the others. Thanking their host, Fili dug into the food. She could feel a pair of eyes staring at her but she did not dare look up from her plate and see who it was.

Dinner went like most other dinners, Bombur ate everything that was placed in front of him and more, food was thrown over the table and ale was passed around. Gandalf seemed to be in a good mood, taking part in the jokes and the histories being told. To put it simply, it was a fun dinner; Fili had not laughed so much in a very long time.

"We will be leaving tomorrow, time is of the essence here," said Thorin after dinner.

"Beorn has promised to borrow us horses and supplies," filled Gandalf in as he lighted his pipe.

Taking advantage of the fact that there was endless of food in front of them, the whole company ate so much that they could not move and then some more. Who knows when they would get proper food like this and where they could eat as much as they wanted after this. Ale was downed like it was water and loud laughter went round the table.

Thorin watched Fili from his seat, the blond dwarf in question was sitting in between her brother and Bilbo happily chatting about something. She was still wearing her old clothes form before Rivendell, which hid very well all those soft curves that lay underneath. Damn Kili for putting the idea of Thorin and Fili marrying in Thorin's head and damn that blasted Balin and his words, after their small talk he had not been able to get the idea out of his head. Thorin could easily admit that he had been surprised at how good both Fili and Kili had adapted and behaved on the journey, Kili and his bowman ship and Fili and her wit and excellent swordsmanship. There was not much that passed her without her knowledge and she had this really sneaky way of getting people to do as she said, then again that was something she always had been good at, female or not.

Forcing his gaze away from his niece, Thorin somehow got into a discussion with Balin and Dwalin of what Dís' reaction to all these new changes in her son would be. It was not a very pleasant discussion on Thorin's part as he only could see his dear sister killing him in some painful way but if there was something he had been taught about his sister over the years, then that was that you could never know how she would react. No, it was better if he did not think about that, after all they would first have to get through Mirkwood and face a dragon before he would need to face his sister. Thorin could not help but wonder if there was something wrong with him, he would rather face an army of dragons without any weapons or armor than face his sister when she was angry. Then again, anyone who knew Dís would say the same thing, so Thorin concluded that his sanity was still safe for the moment.

**HOUSE OF DÚRIN  
**

Fili was tired and even a bit tipsy from the ale, when she decided to get some rest. Most of the dwarves were shit faced, singing and dancing on the table; even Bilbo had joined in when he knew the song. Gandalf was sitting on the side watching, Balin had left some time ago and so had Thorin but the rest were still in full swing enjoying Beorn's hospitality. Kili looked like he was about to crash but Fili decided not to interfere, after all he was not the only one.

Stepping over a passed out Ori, Fili made her way towards her room. Unlike the rest of the company Fili had been given her own room by Beorn. Thorin and Gandalf had also gotten private quarters but that was expected, after all, Thorin was the leader and a king and Gandalf was Gandalf. Taking a towel and some clean clothes Beorn had given her, Fili made her way to the bath house that was situated beside the big house. This could possibly be the last time in a very long time that she would be able to have a proper warm bath inside and Fili was determined to enjoy it fully.

The bath house was divided into two sections, first came the small room where you could leave your clothes and dry off and then there was the second room where Beorn had built a sort of bathtub in wood although it did look a bit more like a pool of sort as you could fit quite a few people in it. Slowly stripping out of her clothes fighting with her breeches Fili hummed under her breath an old song her mother used to sing not noticing the middle door between the two rooms opening.

"Fili?"

Spinning around to face where the voice had come from, one leg still in her breeches and the other one free Fili let out a surprised shriek as she lost her balance falling forward. In a not so elegant way both she and the other person went crashing to the floor. With a soft thump Fili landed on a hard chest, her face inches away from a very naked chest that was covered in dark hair.

Fili tried to speak but she could not get anything out, it was as if someone had sown her mouth shut. It did not take her long to get her brain up to speed though, and she could feel her whole face turning a very dark red as she took in their position on the floor. Thorin was laying on his back only a towel around his waist, his skin still wet from the bath, with her on top. Fili who had been in the process of taking off her clothes was practically naked too her breeches tangled in her legs but that was about the only thing she was wearing at the moment. Her breasts were pressed up against his chest, their legs tangled, and Thorin had still his hands by her waist from when he caught her when she fell forward.

She did not know why she did not move, she should but instead she just laid there staring back at him as surprised as he was, their eyes locked on each other. Her breath came in short bursts and Fili was very aware how her every breath made her chest press into Thorin's very well sculptured chest. There was something in his eyes that made her unwilling to get up; it was the same fire that she felt in her own body, a fire she had tried to ignore for some time now. It scared her but on the same time excited her. When Fili had still been male, she had lain with a few girls but this, this was totally different somehow.

Fili is not sure who leans forward or if it is both of them, but suddenly they are kissing. Thorin's hands moved from her waist to grip at her neck, his big strong hands keeping her from moving away not that she wants to either way. It is raw and passionate, Fili can feel how the blood rushes through her body lighting her on fire.

"Thorin are you there? Gandalf wishes to speak with you." It was Balin's voice seeping through the door.

Thorin pulled away from her so fast he could has well have been stung, his breath heavy and his eyes dark he moved towards the door grabbing his clothes.

"I'm on my way old friend," replied Thorin.

Still sitting on the floor Fili watched Thorin leave, she could feel the burn on her face from her blush and her lips were swollen from the kisses. She did not know what to think. Getting up and into the water Fili forced Thorin out of her mind and instead concentrated on the feel of the warm water against her skin. It was hard but she could not get hung upon such trivialities, she was a Dúrin a simple kiss should not make her go weak in the knees like that. Ignoring the nagging voice in the back of her telling her it was not just a simple kiss that it was so much more Fili went back to scrubbing her body with soap.

**HOUSE OF DÚRIN**

To say that Thorin was unmoved by the kiss would be a huge lie, his heart was still hammering in his chest and his whole body was on fire when he sat down beside Gandalf by the table. He was unable to concentrate, the only thing his mind could think of was the smooth and creamy skin against his bare skin, how those soft round breasts perfect to take in his hands were pressed up against him and those beautiful green eyes that looked back at him. Yes, Fili was by far one of the most beautiful women had ever set his eyes on but on the same time he could not let his desires run away with him, she was young and deserved so much more than him.

Talking with Gandalf did not take long and when they were done it was time to head for bed, they had an early start the next day. Most of the company had already fallen asleep, Bombur's snores echoing through the house, Nori was talking in his sleep, stepping over a passed out Dwalin, Thorin watched Kili sleeping with his back towards the hobbit, both looking so very relaxed and young in their sleep that it made his heart ache. They would not be as young and innocent when this whole quest was over, and it made him sad.

"Something seems to disturb you my friend."

"Balin…, it's nothing, you should not concern yourself," said Thorin in a low voice.**  
**  
"Has it something to do with a certain lass?" wondered Balin his face morphing into a knowing smile.

"Leave it Balin," muttered Thorin.

"As you wish but remember sometimes the Valar work in mysterious ways, after all happiness comes in many shapes and forms."

With those last words Balin left Thorin alone with his thoughts. Heading back to his own room, Thorin tried not to stare too much when he walked past Fili's room. Her door was slightly open and light flowed out from the room, stopping outside the door, Thorin got a good view over a well shaped back. Shaking his head the exiled king forced his legs to move forward and locking himself into his room. Sitting down on his bead Thorin let his head fall into his hands.

"Thorin… you are screwed," muttered he to himself, "I don't even want to know what Dís will say about it."

He had kissed his niece in a bath house while both of them had been practically naked and then he had run away like a coward leaving her there alone. Closing his eyes the last thing Thorin thought of before falling asleep was of a pair of soft lips pressed against his own.

* * *

Reviews? please?


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

Fili was not a happy camper. After getting lost from the trail that Gandalf had told them in very clear terms not to stray from, getting attacked by gigantic spiders and after that being captured by elves, Fili had a hard time keeping her temper in check. She and the rest of the company were being pushed forward by their captors quite roughly, all their weapons had been taken from them and their hands were bound.

Pushed into a small cell beside Kili, Fili could do nothing but watch as the door was slammed shut behind her robbing her of her freedom. Giving the guards her best death glare, Fili could not help but smirk when the guards slowly backed away a few steps from her cell looking uncomfortable.

"Fee, are you okay?" whispered Kili.

"I'm fine, Kee don't worry about me," assured Fili her brother.

"Oh good… did you see-?"

"No," said Fili interrupting Kili before he could finish his sentence, "He wasn't captured."

For the longest of time neither sibling said anything both deep in thought. Kili's thoughts were directed toward their burglar whilst Fili could not help but worry over Thorin who was speaking with the elf king Thranduil. Knowing her uncle the small meeting would not end well. Drawing her knees up to her chest, Fili placed her chin on top of her knees and waited. There was not exactly much else she could do in her situation except for wait. She could still here some of the others trying to get free, shouting insults at the elves whilst slamming their bodies against the bars that locked them in. Not that it seemed to do much good the only thing it got them was laughter from the guards.

Sitting there in the small cell, Fili had no idea how many days or nights passed, it felt very long but on the same time it always felt longer when you could not see the sun. She could hear Thorin and Balin speaking in hushed voices to each other trying to come up with a way to get out of their prison. Bilbo was alive too, running around inside the palace trying to stay hidden whilst figuring a way to get them all out of there. Bilbo had been around her and Kili's cells twice sending messages from Thorin who was wondering if they were okay and to see that they were treated properly.

That was something that surprise Fili, except for some stares and rude comments the guards had left her alone. Either they did not know she was female which was very unlikely or they did not think she would be of much use. Having someone think she was weak just because she was female did not sit well with her but in this situation she could not be happier about it, after all looking for trouble was both stupid and time consuming. Being left alone also meant she had time to actually take time and think things through, so much had happened under a short time and there had been absolutely too little time to process it properly.

Being a girl was not too bad, okay suddenly being a lot weaker than before, her emotions being a lot stronger than before, the whole I do not have a cock anymore but instead a vagina had been very stressing in the beginning and weird on the same time. It was as if her whole life had been smashed to pieces and been rebuilt wrongly afterwards. Not only that, but there was the whole Thorin things going on. After the kiss Fili had not been able to get him out of her head and it frustrated her. She felt something, it was definitely lust and then there was something else but she could not pin point it, the fact that they had not spoken a word to each other that did not have to do with food or something equally as trivial was also nagging at her in the back of her mind.

Just thinking about Thorin made her shiver, she loved the way he walked he had a gracefulness to him that not many dwarves possessed. She loved how his body moved, in that slow prowl that made you think about a dangerous animal on the hunt, she loved his eyes the clear blue that could pierce through any mind and soul. His strong hands that had been roughened and hardened after years and years of wielding a sword and hammer that moved over her body, his face that was usually set in a scowl and those tantalizing lips that had promised her many pleasures.

Fili was shocked at herself, where did all these thoughts come from? She knew she was attracted to him but who was not? She had seen dwarf women throwing themselves at her uncle, many beautiful rich dwarf women and still he had shot them down. Then again, maybe that was what made him so tantalizing, the knowledge that he would never be interested in them. But then again those women only wanted his title and money they did not want him as for who he is, not like she did.  
It was a scary thought that had entered her mind and still it felt so right. And in a moment of clarity Fili knew, it was not yet love but it was close and not being able to feel the press of his body against hers or the feel of his lips again would ruin her.

Love. Fili had never put much thought to love, after all she was a young dwarf and she had yet much to learn about life and now accepting the fact that she was attracted to someone almost _in love_, well she was not sure what to think. Then again, if things kept looking the way they were now then she was in absolutely no hurry to figure these things out.

"I like Thorin Oakenshield," whispered Fili to herself.

It felt weird putting her thoughts and feelings into words; it was as if it made it more real. She could hear snores coming from the rest of the company, Kili was saying something in his sleep but she could not make out what it was. She had been so deep in thought she had not even noticed when the time flew by. Yawning, Fili also settled down to sleep, after all there was not much else she could do at the moment.

**HOUSE OF DÚRIN**

"Fili wake up!"

"Huh?"

"It's me Bilbo! I've found a way out," whispered the hobbit through the bars.

Fili shot up from where she had been lying like there was a fire around her. She had been a bit groggy at first but when Bilbo had uttered the magical words, found a way out it was as if she had never been asleep from the start. Around her she could hear the other dwarves' exited voices, although very muted as everyone were whispering in fear of the guards hearing them.

"Well looks like our stay is finally over at this fine establishment," Kili joked from his cell beside her.

Fili could hear the door to the cells opening at the other end of the hall; one by one Bilbo released them all. Kili and Fili were in two of the last cells; only Ori, Bombur and Dwalin were stuck in cells further back. When the group of already released dwarves got closer to her cell, Fili could not help but take a deep breath when she saw Thorin, even without his armor and heavy fur cloak he still looked majestic and strong. His broad shoulders even more prominent now when you could see that it was not just the armor that made him look bigger.

"Thank you Bilbo," whispered Fili gratefully when she was out from her cell.

Bilbo looked really proud for a moment before he was ushered forward to open the remaining cells, how he had gotten the keys Fili was not sure she wanted to know. They all followed the small hobbit through many corridors and stairs before they came to a cellar.

"Shouldn't we be heading upwards instead of lower down?" whispered Bofur.

"Trust me we'll get out," said Bilbo looking at the dwarves. "Get into those barrels."

Fili watched the barrels Bilbo was pointing at; there were a whole lot of them, empty, ready to be filled. She was not sure what to think of the situation as Thorin gave them the command to do as Bilbo said and was helped into a barrel by Thorin his strong hands closing around her waist and hoisting her up into it.

There was a loud noise and then Fili could feel how the barrels started to move and suddenly they had fallen through the floor and into a river. Bilbo joined them, only moments later also falling through the door, he on the other hand, unlike the dwarves was not inside of a barrel. Giving the hobbit a worried look, Fili did not feel much better as Bilbo latched on to Dori's barrel barely hanging on. The company had not gotten far down the river when they heard the sound trumpets and drums coming from the forest.

"We need to get away from here fast!" shouted Balin over the water.

With a mixture of paddling with their hands and letting the water leading them away from Mirkwood, Fili watched in both fascination and horror as elves came out from the forest running on the side of the stream shooting arrows at them. They had no weapons to defend themselves with as all their weapons had been taken from them when they were captured and now Fili wished she had tried to hide one or two of her throwing knives on her body. Ducking into her barrel when an arrow whizzed past her, Fili was in for a big shock when she got up again.

In the short moment she had ducked, orcs had appeared fighting not only them but also the elves. Fili watched as Bombur somehow maneuvered his barrel so that he knocked over an orc that fell into the water. It was an interesting and hard fight, and Fili could feel her heart racing as the adrenaline pumped through her body. Being stuck in the barrel, never knowing if you would be hit by an arrow or just get smashed against rocks and drown was not very fun but on the same time it was a much safer way to travel when they were totally weaponless. At least the majority of them were weaponless, how Thorin and Dwalin had done it she had no idea but somehow they had managed to take swords from the orcs and now used them to defend the group.

Searching for Kili trying to find his barrel, Fili's whole body was filled with dread when she saw him pale and blooded, an arrow sticking out from his shoulder. Bilbo was hanging off from Kili's barrel trying to help the youngest Dúrin from falling out form the barrel and drowning.

"Kili!" shouted Fili, cursing her voice from being so high pitched.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me sis!" shouted Kili back trying to smile but ending up grimacing instead.

Orcs and elves, orcs and elves, Aulë knows she could not stand either, the elves of Rivendell had been fine if not a bit high strung but these Mirkwood elves, Fili could very well live the rest of her life without ever so much as hearing about them. Gritting her teeth, Fili hung on and kept her eyes firmly on Kili's barrel. Soon they would be out of this mess, at least she hoped so.

For the longest of time this same pattern repeated itself, until somehow the elves stopped, Fili guessed they had passed out of Mirkwood territory. The orcs on the other hand, showed no signs of stopping; they were relentless in their pursuit. Fili watched as Thorin stabbed an orc in the chest, dark crimson blood staining the water.

"How many orcs can there be!?" shrieked Ori.

"Who knows! Just hang in there!" shouted Fili.

In the end even the orcs gave up, not that Fili really noticed it she was too busy trying to stay in her barrel as the water current got stronger slamming water against them, drenching them even more than before. How they got out of it all alive and unharmed, Fili did not care to think about when her feet hit dry land. She had never been so happy to see brown sand and rocks in her entire life. They were all shivering messes, the gentle wind not doing much to keep them warm.

"Ugh…" Fili jumped into action when she heard her brothers grunt of pain.

"Kili!"

"I'm okay…," whispered Kili gently.

"No you're not! You're pale and quite frankly you've got an arrow sticking out from your shoulder," admonished Fili him.

There was not much they could do on the spot as all of Oin's medicine was gone and everything they had was drenched but in the end they got the arrow out at least and the wound somewhat bandaged. Fili was not sure if she was imagining things or if it was really happening but it looked like Kili had gotten worse under the short time that they had gotten ashore. Not that she had much time to think about it when the silhouette of a boat appeared in the graying mist.

"Greetings stranger," exclaimed Balin smiling his most sincere smile.

"Who are you? It's not often one sees complete strangers in these parts of the land," said the man.

He was tall, and broad shouldered and Fili could clearly see the bow strapped to his back.

"We only seek food, shelter, dry clothes and some weapons," continued Balin.

"Weapons? What do you need weapons for?" asked the man

"We are merely travelers but the roads are dangerous and it's always good to be able to defend oneself," said Balin, shutting up Thorin before the dour dwarf had the time to snap at the man.

"Just travelers?"

There was something about the way the man said it that made Fili think he did not quite believe their tale. On the other hand, they were a bunch of dwarves, only dressed in tunics and breeches, drenched from head to toe, one was injured and they all looked like they had walked through a battlefield. Not that she cared what the man thought at the moment, she was cold and shivering and only wanted dry clothes and a hot fire to warm herself by.

"Well the big question is, why should I help you?" asked the man.

A looked was shared between Balin and Thorin and Fili knew a whole conversation had just passed unnoticed between them.

"We will pay you generously for your help," added Balin.

It seemed as if the man was thinking, and one by one he looked them over until his gaze fell upon her. Fili could see the surprise in his eyes as he let his gaze look her over from her head to her toes. She was probably a sight for sore eyes, wet hair sticking to her face, even wetter clothes molded to her body and she could feel the dirt and the sand that covered her whole body.

"A female?"

"Yes a female," growled Thorin his patience running low, "will you help us, yes or no?"

"I think master dwarf that I will help you but only because the little miss looks like she could do with a hot meal and some dry clothes," came the final answer of the man.

After Balin had thanked the man profoundly they found themselves being ushered onto the boat. As it was her turn to get on, she found a hand in front of her ready to help her onboard.

"Thank you master…?"

"Bard is my name," said Bard giving her a small smile.

"Well thank you Master Bard, I'm Fili."

"It's nice to meet you miss Fili." Bard gave a small bow as he stepped aside to let Bilbo and Kili the last two to step onboard.

No one seemed to have noticed her small exchange of words with Bard but in a way it was perhaps better that way. Fili did not want anyone to get killed or get into a fight when they were on the boat, after she had gotten food and dry clothes well that would be a totally different matter altogether.  
Joining the others on the boat where they all kind of huddled together, Fili could not help but feel worried for Kili. Looking at Thorin, she could see that he too was worried if the glances he kept throwing his nephew were anything to go by. Shifting closer until they were pressed side to side, Fili did not care what the others thought, Kili was her brother and she was not going to let him hurt alone.

"Hang in there brother," mumbled Fili into Kili's ear.

For the longest of time they all just sat there quietly, Bard steering the boat through the fog. Fili did not even notice that Balin started to nag everyone for money, what little they now had on them, until it became her turn. Searching through her pockets, Fili was sad to see that she only had a small pouch tied close to her body left and the pouch was not even half full. Without a word handed Fili over her money to Balin.

"Why do we have to pay the man?" grumbled Glóin.

"Because we promised and right now we don't need any more trouble than we already have," said Balin snatching the money pouch out of Glóin's hand.

"Still… why can't we give him half of the money, what if we'll need it later on?" Fili could not help but smile at Glóin's muttering.

"Master Bard is kind enough to take us to the lake town so I think we should just be grateful that he even is doing that for us," said Fili.

"How do you know his name?" asked Nori.

"I asked."

"You asked?"

"Yes I asked him when he was kind enough to help me into the boat."

"HAH!" exclaimed Glóin pointing at Fili, "You shouldn't be so naïve, he's probably trying to come up with the best way to get rid of us so that he can get to you! After all he did not want to help us before he saw that you were a female. I'll tell you something weird is going on here."

"Calm down Master Glóin, I can take care of myself and although I hardly think your suspicions are very accurate I shall thank you for your concern," stated Fili in her best diplomatic voice.

"I am sorry for interrupting your conversation but we're almost there," announced Bard.

"Thank you, we're most obliged to you," said Balin bowing slightly towards Bard.

Nothing more passed between the elderly dwarf and the tall man. Fili could not help but look around as the boat glided through the water closer and closer to the town. It really had a fitting name as the town had expanded, people did not build their houses on the ground but upon the water. Fili watched with big eyes as she saw the shadow of Erebor far behind the town, looming over them.

* * *

Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

Review reply to DurincestJoy:

You had some questions so I've decided to answer them like this becasue I can't send you a reply back privately :) I do read stories on AO3 a lot but unfortunately I don't have an account of my own there so I won't be posting my stories anywhere else but here. I'm very happy you like the story and find it interesting, there's in my opinion absolutely too few stories that center on Fili, especially with the Fili/Thorin pairing and so I decided to write one myself, and don't worry I've already written the whole story so it will be completely published :)

-PsychoBlonde-

* * *

SIX

"This is my home and these are my children, Bain, Sigrid and Tilda," introduced Bard as he led them into his house.

It was not overly big nor was it very fancy but there was a homely feeling to it and it was warm. A huge fire was burning and if Fili was to follow her nose then there was even food being cooked. She could feel her stomach growling from lack of proper food after being imprisoned by elves and before that wandering around in a forest where everything had been rotten and dark.

"Sigrid find our guests some dry clothes and give them some food," ordered Bard his oldest daughter.

Fili watched as the girl hurried away into a small room that was separated from the bigger room where the kitchen and living-room was situated, looking for clothes. It did not take long before Fili was being helped by Sigrid out of her wet clothes and into clean ones and not just any kind of clothes but a dress. She had been led into the second room away from the rest of the company as they started to strip. The dress was a sort of blue and grey color; it showed off her collarbones but still covered her shoulders it was slim at the waist showing exactly how much her body had changed. Fili assumed that the dress was supposed to reach the ankles but for her it almost covered her feet but it was still short enough for her not to step on the hem.

"Here let me help you, it must be horrible having to walk around in men's clothes all the time," mumbled Sigrid softly.

"Nah, its comfortable and necessary," said Fili, feeling a bit uncomfortable in the dress.

It was after all the first time since her change that she was actually wearing women's clothing. At least the dress had no corset; it was a simple dress made to be comfortable to work in and for that Fili was grateful. Squirming in the dress a bit Fili watched herself in the mirror hanging on the wall.

"You're really pretty."

"You think so?"

"Think? I have eyes don't I?" huffed Sigrid before she turned around, "your companions should be dressed by now and I think that dark haired fellow could do with some medicine, he looked very pale."

Fili did not comment but she did follow Sigrid into the other room, when they entered a sort of amused/surprised silence filled the room as the dwarves and the hobbit saw her in the dress. Fili noted that Kili had been helped to lie down on a cot, his skin pale and clammy but Óin was already working on something, at least he was crushing something in a small pot.

"Well you do clean up nicely lass," said Dwalin with a wide grin.

"Thank you Dwalin," said Fili as she sat down by the table.

Everyone were already seated and Bard's two other children Bain and Tilda were in full swing in finding bowls and spoons whilst Sigrid stirred the soup she had hanging over the fire. Bard joined them also at the table when the soup was passed around. It was a long time since soup had tasted that good to Fili and she happily ate two helpings of it. Not that she was the only one, she stopped counting when Bombur reached his fourth bowl, from the corner of her eye she saw both Dwalin and Thorin taking second helpings too even Bilbo ate a good three bowls of soup.

"So I would be very pleased if you would tell me the real reason to why you're really here," said Bard when everyone had eaten and were just sitting enjoying their ales.

"We are as we said simple travelers," said Balin.

"I find it hard to believe that simple travelers are in need of weapons and armors and that, just simple travelers were found on the side of the river coming out from Mirkwood. Not only that but I saw the barrels, they are wine barrels that the elves use to ship their wine between their home and lake town." It was no question but a statement.

"Does it matter?" asked Thorin his eyes fixated on the man.

"I don't know, does it Master Dwarf?"

"We're on our way to Erebor." Fili had actually not expected Balin to admit that.

"Erebor? To do what? There is nothing for you there," said Bard.

"To take back what is rightfully ours," growled Thorin as if challenging Bard to disagree.

For a long moment Bard said nothing, instead he just stared at each and one of his guests in turn when he finally came to her, Fili felt as if he was asking her why. With a determined set of her jaw Fili stared back at him showing him that they were serious.

"I will presume that it won't matter what I say, you will still try to reclaim Erebor," stated Bard with a shake of his head.

They did not get much longer in their conversation before the door to Bard's house slammed open with a loud bang and in stepped men clad in armor and armed with swords.

"Bard! It has been noticed that you've taken in strangers into the city without the Master's knowledge," shouted one of the men.

"Calm down Hergarth, they were cold and hungry and the Master is busy so I was going to take them tomorrow to the master," said Bard standing up from his seat.

"You know the rules Bard, you can't just ignore them however you like," snapped another of the men.

"Of course, forgive me. I shall take them immediately to the Master," said Bard not sounding apologetic at all.

Fili did not have very positive feelings about this turn of event. Taking the cloak Sigrid pushed into her hands, Fili could feel Thorin's hand on the low of her back as they were all escorted out from Bard's house and towards the biggest house in the town, it was obvious that someone of great power lived there. She was grateful that at least Kili was not forced to come with them, the last thing she saw of her brother was him lying in bed with Tilda sitting beside him feeding him soup.

It was not far between the houses but the difference was astonishing, where Bard lived the houses were simple and rather small, fishermen and craftsmen living in them but here in the middle of the city the houses were big and well built the ones living here were noble people and rich merchants. Well inside the biggest house of them all the guards left them for a short while and when they returned they had a man with them, dressed in fine clothes in many different colors. The first thought Fili had when she saw the Master of the town was that he was an overgrown toad and that he was a bit slimy.

"Bard are you causing trouble again for me?" barked the man.

"I'm sorry Master but I just thought it would have been nicer for you to see them tomorrow and not today when it is already so late," said Bard bowing low.

"Now, I'd like to know why you're harboring dwarves in your house! Dwarves, that have unfinished business with the elves." Of course that was why the man already  
knew of them being there. "Now tell me why I shouldn't tie you all up and send you back to the elves."

"We're here to reclaim Erebor and the elves don't like it," said Thorin his voice strong and unwavering as the lake master's gaze fell upon him.

"And who are you to say such things?" whispered the slimy man.

"I am Thorin son of Thráin son of Thrór King under the Mountain." Fili felt a shiver go down her spine when Thorin spoke.

Fili could see how a light went up in the master's eyes as he watched Thorin his eyes straying over her who was standing beside her uncle. You could see the wheels in his mind working on full time trying to turn this to his advantage.

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps we should be a bit clearer," said Balin getting into the conversation, "the elves did not want us to continue on our journey because they desire the gold for themselves but if you were kind enough which I know you are then you would let us continue on this journey and then when we reclaim our home, well you would be entitled to a part of the gold as you so graciously helped us."

Balin really knew how to speak greedy and pompous very well Fili had to admit as she listened to him smooth talking the town's leader. By the low growl coming from Thorin it was easy to know what her uncle thought of the situation but sharing some of the gold was better than being sent back in chains to the elves only to rot away in their cells.

"I must apologize for the treatment we put you through but you have to understand that in times like these you can never be too careful," said the master smiling at them.

"Of course we do," assured Balin the man.

"Good! Now please let me offer you accommodations."

"We must politely decline, Master Bard has already been kind enough to let us stay with him and we would not want to trouble you." Fili agreed in her head with Balin, she had no wish to stay any closer to the sorry excuse for a man as she had to.

"That is true my Lord," said Bard who had been very quiet when Balin had been talking, "they will have sleeping quarters and food at my place for as long as they wish."

**HOUSE OF DÚRIN**

It had been decided they would stay a few days perhaps even a week at the lake town, in that time Kili would have time to recover a bit, they would all have time to rest and they would have time to plan how they would do things when they got to the mountain. Thorin had promised they would stay this long among the men because it would only take about two days to reach Erebor from here by foot and although it had felt like an eternity, they had not been that long imprisoned by the elves as they had thought and so had a few days extra to kill. Which was nice, Fili got well along with Sigrid and she liked the town. Not all those rich people that kept sending them invitations to dinner or party, although Balin had accepted on Thorin and everyone else's behalf a party invitation from the master of the town.

They had been in town for two days now and Fili was finally used to wearing a dress, not perhaps the looks she kept getting from all males, town folk and from the company. Right now she was waiting for Sigrid to get ready so that they could go down to the market to look at some food and dresses for the party as Bard and his family had also been invited. Sigrid was over the moon about it whilst Fili was not sure what to think, after all it was painfully obvious to her that she would have to wear a dress this one much less comfortable than the one she had gotten used to.

"Sigrid are you done soon? With the amount of time you're taking I could get to the market and back before you're ready," shouted Fili from the door.

"I'm coming!"

"Yes, finally I was starting to get grey hair already," Fili joked nudging Sigrid in the side with her elbow.

"Haha very funny," grumbled Sigrid but she too was smiling.

Walking around the town was fun, at least Fili thought so. They spent almost four hours at the market, looking at different dresses and fabrics that could be used to make dresses with, not that they really had the time to start making completely new dresses from scratch.

"Okay so what do you think about this dress?" wondered Sigrid.

It was a pale blue dress, like most dresses it had a deep cleavage and a corset to highlight a slim waist. Fili was not one big on clothes but even she could see that it would fit Sigrid perfectly.

"It's beautiful, you have to buy it!"

"It's quite expensive…" said Sigrid with a small frown.

"So? You have the money, I won't let you leave this market without it."

"You sure I'd look good in it?"

"Of course! I may be completely blind to these kind of things but even I know you'll have every mans attention on you at that party," said Fili.

"Well if you say so," said Sigrid smiling shyly at the thought of men wanting to get to know her.

"I do say so."

Fili watched as Sigrid paid for the dress and then they were on their way again. They did not have to walk long before Sigrid stopped and declared that she had found the perfect dress for Fili. It was in a similar style to Sigrid's dress, deep cleavage and corset, although it was in a moss green color and it had a bit more details to it.

"It's nice, I do like the color," admitted Fili as she inspected the dress closely.

"Good because you're taking it," ordered Sigrid.

"Why not, I do have the money now as the Master of the town is practically paying us to stay here and it's not as if I've found anything better," said Fili with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yes! Now we only need to find some jewelry for you, I have my mother's old necklace that I'm going to wear." Fili had no time to answer as she was dragged away from the dresses towards the necklaces and hairpieces.

Fili had to admit that she liked looking at the jewelry more than she the dresses, she found many rings and bracelets that she had wanted to buy but held herself from. In the end she could not decide between a beautiful necklace and a handmade and carved hairpiece made out of wood and bone.

"Ah miss Sigrid what a surprise that I would find you here today." A definite male voice spoke behind Fili.

"My lord! I'm here with my friend to shop for the master's party," stuttered Sigrid.

Slowly turning around Fili plastered her most pleasant smile on her face as she came face to face with a young and handsome man who was smiling charmingly at Sigrid.

"And this is your friend?"

"Oh yes, Fili let me introduce you to Gale son of Lord Vern, My Lord this is Fili, she's a member of the dwarven company that the master is entertaining and whose honor the party is in," explained Sigrid hastily.

"It's nice to meet you My lady," said Gale.

"As are you My Lord," said Fili as Gale took her hand in his and kissed it.

Fili could not help but grin when she watched the two of the race of men speak to each other. The air between them was static, Sigrid was red in the face and stuttering and he was looking at her like she was a goddess or queen of some kind. Well it seemed as she would have something else to do but eat and drink and dress up nicely for her stay here. It was funny how Sigrid and Gale both had completely forgotten that she was also there and so she turned back to her jewelry. In the end after many times over thinking about it, Fili decided to take both the necklace, and the hairpiece. After all, it was not as if she bought all of them, and it was not _that _expensive.

"I'm so sorry Fili! I should not have stood there for so long speaking to Gale," Sigrid apologized profoundly as they finally were on their way back home.

"It's okay, you at least seemed to enjoy yourself," teased Fili slyly her friend.

"No! It's nothing like that between Gale and I, he's just being friendly." Yes, Fili really needed to interfere in this.

"Fine you're only friends but you should know friends don't look at each other like that," said Fili.

It was really hard not to tease Sigrid about her crush on the handsome lad and in the end when they got through the door to the house, Fili was almost in hysterics laughing so hard she could barely walk whilst Sigrid was so red in the face that she could make a tomato proud.

"It's not funny, Fee!"

"Yes! Yes it is Sigrid, you just can't see it yet," laughed Fili.

"What's so funny you two?" wondered Bain.

This did not help the situation at all, Fili just started to laugh even harder and practically felt to the floor as her legs would not hold her up anymore whilst Sigrid let out a small shriek before she went to put away their purchases. To say that the males were floored at their behavior would be an understatement."

"Fili tell me! I want to know!" whined Tilda sitting down on the floor beside the laughing dwarf.

Leaning forward Fili whispered into Tilda's ear what had happened when they were out. It all ended with not only Fili on the floor laughing but with Tilda also lying down laughing her head off. It took them almost twenty minutes to calm down and by that time Sigrid had had time to attack Fili by jumping on her and trying to make Tilda stop laughing.

"Have they gone mad, father?" whispered Bain as he watched his sisters and the dwarf.

"No son, this is just one more of the mysteriousness of the female form," said Bard.

"Aye lad, your father is right, you may like, admire and touch that wonderful outside but you will never be able to understand the inside," said Dwalin.

**HOUSE OF DÚRIN**

It was later in the evening after everyone had calmed down meaning Fili and Tilda had managed to stop laughing, when Fili made her way outside. Kili was slowly getting better, it would be some time before his wound would be completely healed but he was in no danger from it anymore and so being able to stay awake and sit up instead of just lying down on the cot Kili had found a kindred spirit in Tilda. The young girl was enamored by the dark haired dwarf and more often than not, you could find them with their heads bent together whispering and giggling.

Fili was happy that her brother was happy and not too bored because she if no one else knew exactly how dangerous a bored Kili could be. Leaning against the railing made of wood, Fili watched the night sky. Stars were shining bright; they looked like small diamonds that had gotten stuck on a dark blue velvet cloth that stretched over a vast space.

"You shouldn't be outside alone at this time of the evening."

"I think I'm quite safe on Master Bard's front porch," said Fili slowly turning around, "After all there is a whole bunch of dwarves just on the other side of the door."

Fili watched Thorin close the door and step up to stand beside her he too gazing up towards the dark sky. Loud laughter was coming from inside the house, a clear sign that quite a big amount of ale had been consumed but still Thorin did not seem to have drunk at all. Then again, it was always hard to tell with the King.

"Many things have already changed for you and I'm astonished at how fast you've accepted it but many things will yet change and this is one of them," said Thorin in a low voice.

"I know… but you all will also have to understand that I can look after myself, I haven't turned completely useless," murmured Fili.

"Of course you haven't, you're an amazing sword fighter and no one can take that from you," admitted Thorin turning to look Fili in the eyes, "but I don't want to see you putting yourself in unnecessary risk."

"And it would be different from before how…?"

"Because…," started Thorin but did not continue speaking.

Fili was totally captivated by the blue eyes that were looking back at her and for the longest of moments that felt like an eternity neither spoke nor moved, Fili was not even sure if she was breathing. When Fili looked at Thorin, it was as if nothing else was there, she just shut out the rest of the world all sounds and smells even the gentle wind that danced over her. Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, to repeat her question why it would be any different he moved. It was like watching a panther or some other feline pounce, he was the hunter and she was the prey, only she did not mind being the hunted as his lips crashed against her in a breathtaking kiss that set her whole body on fire.

"That's why," growled Thorin as they broke apart.

Fili was not sure what to say as she stood there, knees weak and her head spinning. Yes, she had thought about it a lot since Beorn's and being held captive by prissy elves but still theory is always different from reality and Fili found herself at a complete loss of words. There was so much she wanted to say but it just would not come out and it annoyed her immensely.

Whether Thorin could read her mind or just understood her too well he seemed to notice her dilemma. Stepping closer Thorin pulled her into a hug, it was warm and gentle but on the same time strong. It was safe. Relaxing into the hug Fili threw her arms around his neck pushing their bodies even closer to each other.

Letting go was not fun but she knew she had to. It was not as if they could stand there on Bard's porch the whole evening no matter how nice it would be. Loud noises that could be interpreted as singing was still flowing loudly through the door, a clear indicator that they were not being missed but that was an entirely different matter. Just as she was about to go inside she was stopped by Thorin.

"You sure about this?" the question very clear.

"Yes Thorin, I'm very sure," said Fili looking him straight in the eyes.

"Good because I won't let you go."

"I wasn't counting on it."

* * *

Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

"No, there's no way I'm doing that, getting a sword cut in a fight, fine I can handle that but to deliberately torture myself like that, I think not," said Fili shaking her head.

"Please Fili," begged Sigrid staring at her friend, "all the rich ladies at the party do it and I don't want to do it alone, it can't be that bad I mean it'll just hurt for a short while."

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please, pretty please I'll let you wear those black shoes that are comfortable to the ball if you do this for me," continued Sigrid her begging.

Fili grimaced on the inside, the first thing she had learned from Balin at her lessons was that if you were negotiating with someone never show them what you think and so she kept the frown on her face. It was hard, Sigrid's last card had been it, Fili hated the shoes she was supposed to use, they had heel and were super uncomfortable but Sigrid was forcing her to wear them because the color fit the skirt and they were really fancy. Fili on the other hand wanted to take her black ballerina shoes because they were comfortable and she would be able to stand for a long period of time in them but Sigrid had already said a very firm no and had threatened to throw them away if Fili did not use the other shoes so this was a big deal.

This meant Fili was down between uncomfortable shoes that she would be able to maybe stand in for an hour or shave everything even her private parts and get to wear comfortable shoes. Not that she saw what was the big deal with the shaving, female dwarves did not shave at all, not their legs, arms, beards and certainly not their private parts and so it was not something Fili had expected to come across, then again the race of men was weird.

"You'll let me take the black, no heel and very comfortable shoes to the ball?" questioned Fili suspiciously.

"Yes, I'll let you take them," promised Sigrid.

"Fine… but only this once, you're making me into a disgrace," muttered Fili as Sigrid hugged her, "making a dwarf shave."

"YES!" squealed Sigrid happily.

It was only the two of them, a sleeping Kili and Óin that were inside at the moment and so no one found the extra loud squeal of happiness odd. Bard had taken the other dwarves to the market, the males not being as big on the shopping as Sigrid had been and so did not find anything odd in shopping for their clothes for the ball a day before the event was to take place. Tilda had gone with them to give them 'advice', at least that was how she had put it but Fili knew she only went so that she would be able to buy some candy with the money she had saved up.

"Don't make me regret doing this…."

"Don't worry it'll be fine."

Fili watched as Sigrid ran around the house collecting, a bowl filled with water and two towels that she threw onto the bed and then she was once again gone only to come back with another bowl, this one was filled with a green like sticky goo and something which looked like paper.

"That was fast," commented Fili dryly.

"I prepared it earlier today," said Sigrid whilst she stirred the goo, "come on I'll do it on you first and then you can do it to me. It'll be easier that way."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes I am, now come on Fee lie down on the bed," ordered Sigrid.

With a loud sigh Fili got onto the bed, hiking up her dress until she had half her stomach exposed. It felt weird lying there like that, completely bare and technically at someone else's mercy. She tried not to flinch when she felt the goo touch her skin, to have someone else touch her there was totally different from when she had touched herself and for a moment Fili could not help but wonder how it would feel if it was Thorin's hand touching her. Thankfully that thought did not hold on for long as she could only concentrate on not shouting, it hurt like hell. Although the whole process did not take more than a few seconds, the ripping away of the hair was extremely painful. To think that someone did that to themselves freely because they wanted to a few times a year, Fili shuddered at the thought.

"Done! Well doesn't it look a lot nicer now?" said Sigrid as she placed the cool cloth over the skin that was slowly turning red.

"It hurt, why would someone do something like that out of their own free will?"

"Well as we say, no pain no gain."

"What gain?" muttered Fili so low that Sigrid did not hear it before she spoke louder, "come on Sigrid, it's your turn now."

Taking the bowl filled with the green goo, Fili waited for Sigrid to lie down on the bed. Sigrid's hair was much darker than Fili's own blond ones and it was also a lot more bush like. Using the spoon Fili scooped a big chunk of it onto Sigrid's pussy and smearing it out. Moving on to the paper, Fili made sure it had really stuck to the paper properly, she would hate to have to do this again a second time straight after the first one.

"Okay, you ready?"

"Yes."

"Here goes nothing…"

"AAAHH! Holy mother that hurt," screamed Sigrid tears forming in her eyes.

"I told you so," said Fili with a small grin.

"That you did," admitted Sigrid.

"Sigrid is everything okay in there?" It was Bard.

"Father?"

"We heard a scream when we were about to come inside," called Bard from outside the room, he was clearly worried.

"Don't worry father, it was nothing important, just us messing around," said Sigrid sweetly.

Pulling down her skirt, Sigrid jumped off the bed taking the green go and the paper and leaving the room. Fili followed with the towels and the water, giving Bard a small smile as she passed him in the doorway. Behind him stood a worried looking Bilbo and a few other dwarves looking at her oddly. How they would have stared if they knew what she had done, her legs were completely hairless, so were her armpits and her pussy. It was a weird feeling, she could not exactly describe it but she was not particularly against it either.

"Don't worry, it was just Sigrid shouting," assured Fili them.

Thorin only quirked his eyebrow at her and in return Fili could not help but give him her best innocent smile, which always was a clear indicator that something had happened and if it was good or bad it would be discovered later. Shaking his head at her, Fili followed Sigrid out to throw away the used water.

**HOUSE OF DÚRIN**

It was still weird. Fili was sitting in a big bathtub that had been dragged inside so that Sigrid, Tilda and her could wash before the celebration that evening and watching her now hairless body. Losing her beard had been embarrassing but this was just plain odd. It did not matter how many times she touched herself, let her fingers run over the smooth surface of her pussy, she just could not place the feeling. Although in the corner furthest back inside her brain she already had her answer, she liked it. She felt freer somehow and it looked better she had to admit, at least in her eyes.

Getting out of the water, Fili watched as Sigrid emptied the bathtub before she helped Tilda into it. Sigrid had already washed herself and was waiting for her hair to dry, there was not much else they could do but sit and wait as they did not want to get dirty or sweaty again. Instead they planned how they would do their hair whilst they listened to Tilda happily chatting away about how much she was looking forward to this evening.

Sigrid had bought a dark red dress for Tilda, and it had been hard to talk the girl out of wearing the dress from the moment she woke up that morning. It all ended with Sigrid promising her younger sister that if she bathed first then she would get to wear the dress for the rest of the day.

All kinds of balms and lotions to make the skin soft, and powder and charcoal to darken the area around the eyes with was out on the table, Sigrid patiently explaining where everything should go and in which order. It was confusing and completely unnecessary in Fili's opinion but she kept quiet, knowing this was something she needed to learn. She was really lucky that Sigrid had not run away when Fili had told her about the small accident in Rivendell, in fact the girl had taken it very well.  
Then again, Sigrid had taken it as her cue to teach Fili as much as possible about being a woman, everything from clothes and hairdos to the more personal matters that Fili unfortunately already had had to experience on her own. Not only that, but the more Fili seemed to suffer the more pleasure took Sigrid out of it.

"We should make our faces and hair before we put on our dresses we don't want to get stains or something else on them," said Sigrid.

Fili was happy she did not need to do much; the only thing she had to do was sit still with her eyes closed. Sigrid was putting one by one all those creams on her face what was in them Fili did not want to know, she had seen one woman using both chalk and eggs in hers. What the black liquid consisted of Fili tried not to think about least of all the fact that it was going to be placed around her eyes or as Sigrid said 'I'm just going to put some of it on your upper eyelid so don't worry about it' and last but not least came the powder which according to Sigrid would keep all the other creams in place and make her skin look evenly pale. Not that Fili saw any difference from before she had gotten her face painted with everything, but Fili let Sigrid have her fun.

They were just about done with their faces when Tilda was done with her bath. The younger girl joined them at the table, looking over the various bowls on the table filled with different creams and lotions. It had been decided that they would help Tilda into her dress and then make her hair and hope that the young girl would not run around too much until they left before they would help each other with the hair and the dresses.

Fili had promised that she would make some proper braids for Tilda a few days earlier already and so got down to work immediately. Tilda had a long and thick hair and so it was easy to braid it. Fili had decided on a fairly simple braid that would hold and still look like it was meant for a better occasion. She started by separating the hair around her head so that she was left with hair in the middle that she pulled into a ponytail and then slowly she started to take a small section of hair that hung loose and some from the ponytail and then she started to braid going around the head in a circle taking a small piece of hair from both sides every time.

"Thank you Miss Tilda, your braid is done," announced Fili in a loud voice as she finished the braid.

"I love it," squealed Tilda as she ran to the other room to look in the mirror, "can I now put my dress on?"

"Yes Tilda you may," said Sigrid with a laugh.

"I'm glad she likes it," admitted Fili.

"I don't think there was a possibility that she wouldn't have liked it although I think she would have liked it even more if it had been your brother that was doing the braiding," laughed Sigrid.

"That's very possible."

"Come on, it's your turn now it won't be as nice as the braids you're used to but I hope you'll like it," said Sigrid as she got to work.

"I'm sure I will."

Having someone playing with your hair is nice, Fili almost fell asleep as Sigrid worked for almost two hours and in the end it was worth it. Fili had never seen something quite like that and he had seen many rich women with their fine dresses and big hairs. Sigrid had really outdone herself on this. Somehow the girl had gotten the hair to look like a crown at the front and then the rest of the hair was pulled up behind the 'crown', it was perfect.

"It's perfect Sigrid, thank you." Sigrid beamed at the praise. "Now let me do yours, or else we'll run out of time."

Fili worked efficiently and fast and after half an hour give or take a few minutes Sigrid was also sporting a braided up do. After having spent many years learning how to braid and then doing it every day almost, Fili had gotten really fast at it when she looked at her friends hair she was sure her mother would have been proud of her. Fili had to admit that the braids she had done for Sigrid were probably the nicest and best ones she had ever done in her life which said a lot about their quality.  
By this time the males had gotten back from where they had been washing up, Kili looked tired from the excursion but it was also good for him to get onto his feet again and get some fresh air. It was not decided yet whether he would be coming or not, if he did not then Óin would be staying with him, the older dwarf not really interested in going to this celebration. Everyone else looked fresh and happy, Bilbo was smiling so wide you could count every tooth in his mouth the small hobbit certainly had missed getting clean.

Closing the door between the rooms, Fili started the painful process of putting on her dress. Sigrid was a lot faster although in Fili's defense the girl had done it a lot more times and so was used to it already. Cursing under her breath Fili was happy that her hair was not in the way, that would just have made things a lot harder than it already was.

"Could you help me tighten the corset," asked Sigrid turning her back towards Fili, "just put your knee in my back and pull as tight as you can get it."

Fili did as she was told. It was a simple corset but that did not make it any more comfortable to have all the air squeezed out of your lungs when straps tightened around the waist.

"Tighter, it's not tight enough."

"Pull in your stomach more, maybe that'll help."

"Good idea," wheezed Sigrid.

Yanking and pulling, Fili did not look forward to her turn. Watching Sigrid go red in the face and barely be able to breathe was not very fun.

"Okay that's enough for now, we still have time to tightening it some more," said Sigrid.

Yes, Fili had been right. Being turned into a girl, that was okay, bleeding monthly with stomach cramps and mood swing, she could handle that. Having to shave everything and pulling the hair away with some goo that made you want to cry, not too bad but corset? No thank you, never again. It was painful, she could not breathe, she could not move, she could barely think when the straps closed around her torso, squeezing her boobs and making her think her ribs would crack form the pressure. Everything else she could take but not the corset. It was like a torture device, they should stop with smashing bones, and burning people trying to get answers instead they should force the person into a corset that would make anyone sing like a bird for hours.

"I'm going to die…" muttered Fili.

"No you're not, don't worry you'll get used to it after awhile," comforted Sigrid.

"And how long is awhile?"

"Awhile."

"Great…"

"We should get out; it sounds like the rest are ready to go."

Fili was surprised she got all the way to the other room in the dress and thanked Aulë that she had been allowed to take the other shoes or else she would have been miserable. Her head felt light and although she had taken Sigrid's advice and breathed shallowly, it only seemed to make it worse. That Lord Gale better be at the party thought Fili angrily, she had not gotten into this torture device only to have all her plans fail.

After that first encounter with Gale, Fili had noticed that most of the time she and Sigrid went to the market or just walked around then he would pop up and say hello. Not only that, but he would always stop to chat with Sigrid once he even bought her a rose. His interest for her and hers in him could not be more obvious; they just needed a push in the right direction.

"You look beautiful," murmured Thorin into her ear.

"Thank you," whispered Fili back.

If it was not for the corset then she would have needed to take a big breath of air as she saw Thorin. Much like his traveling clothes the tunic he was wearing was in that royal blue color, trimmed with gold at the sleeves and neckline. He really looked majestic when he stood there in the room, cloak hanging off his arm ready to be put on.

Letting herself be led outside, Fili did not say much as she was concentrating too hard on trying not to fall and just breathing. Sigrid did not seem to have any of those problems as she happily walked hand in hand with Tilda.

"I swear to the Valar Sigrid that if I die because of suffocation I'm coming to come back and haunt you forever," growled Fili as she stumbled for the fourth time and Thorin had to catch her.

The only answer she got was a carefree laughter.

**HOUSE OF DÚRIN**

"What are you looking at so intensely?"

"Thorin!" Fili almost choked on her wine.

"Sorry did I startle you?" wondered Thorin clearly bemused by her reaction.

"Yes you did," said Fili with a small pout, "I'm not doing anything… yet.""

"And what is it that you'll be doing exactly?"

"It's nothing bad, I promise." Fili only got a raised eyebrow in return, "Do you see that man talking to Sigrid?"

"Yes I do."

"Well to put it simply, he's the son of a lord and he likes her and she likes him BUT they don't seem to notice and if they do then they should get a move on and so I'm  
being a good friend and am going to help her," explained Fili.

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course it is! Haven't you noticed, half the ladies in the room have their eyes on him and if Sigrid doesn't do something then someone else will take him."

"Only you Fili, only you," chuckled Thorin as he took a sip of his wine, "should I be happy that Kili is not here today?"

"No because he would have helped me," pouted Fili giving the other dwarf her best puppy dog eyes.

"Of course he would have…"

"It's not that bad I'll just give them a nudge, nothing more nothing less."

"And how are you going to do that if I may ask?"

"Just a nudge to show her what jealousy feels like… I know it's not very nice but I tried saying it to her face but it didn't work and I have already spoken to Gale telling him to get a move on so technically I'm only waiting for my nudges to reach them."

"Well if you're only waiting then you can as well have a dance with me," said Thorin.

"Why not, I shouldn't let Sigrid's lessons go to waste." Fili joked lightly as she was led to the dance floor.

It was nice dancing with Thorin, feeling his arm around her waist holding her close and the rhythmic sound of his heart. There was quite a few pair of eyes on them when they danced but Fili did not care, they looked very good together and it is not as if dwarven royalty walks into the town everyday showing off their dance skills. Fili could honestly say that she enjoyed every second of the dance because at that moment she did not care about the dress and the corset or the fact that she had a hard time breathing. In fact, they were both so into their discussion about a lot of things that Fili did not even notice when Gale took Sigrid's arm and the pair walked out from the room arm in arm, a red blush spreading on Sigrid's face.

Fili and Thorin spent the rest of the night together either talking or dancing, except for the short moments when Balin came to ask Fili for a dance, she also danced with Bilbo, Dwalin, Ori and Dori. Even a few of the men came up to her and asked for a dance, it was very flattering watching the young men coming up to her stuttering and blushing carefully asking for a dance, it was odd having such a power over other people, because it was power that she had. Only a small smile and one of the men had ran half the town around to find just that specific wine that she had wanted, she had been joking about it but the man had still done it.

In the end she even danced a dance with the master of the town, although that one had not been very pleasant. The only thing the man had spoken about had been himself, himself and he had even managed to squeeze in a short conversation about gold and then he had gone back to himself. What was worse she could not just leave, well she could like most of the company like Dwalin who had left with Tilda and Bain but she could not leave Thorin alone until the end, that would just give her a bad conscience. And when she thought about it, it was not as if she was having a bad time, in fact she was quite enjoying herself but feeling the stares and knowing the reason to why this banquet was being held, well did not make her feel very well inside.

When it came down to it, Thorin and Fili were the two last dwarves to leave, thanking the master for a splendid night and wishing him well before they left. Bard had not left long before them with Balin and the rest had snuck out throughout the night, not that it had hindered them from enjoying the wine. Fili had seen Nori, Bombur and Glóin carrying with them two big barrels filled with wine which were highly probably either empty already or at least half empty.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" asked Thorin as they slowly made their way back towards Bard's house.

"Yes I did, a lot more than I thought I would," admitted Fili.

"That's good and did your plan work?"

"Shit! I didn't even notice when Sigrid left but then again I didn't see Gale either so maybe it worked."

Thorin chuckled at her pout as she berated herself for forgetting, dancing with him had been too distracting.

"Perhaps it's better this way," said Thorin.

"You're probably right… if nothing else then I'll find out tomorrow what happened.

They were almost at Bard's when a door opened and an older lady stepped outside.

"Are you on your way to Master Bard's house?" asked the woman.

"Yes we are," said Thorin bowing his head in greeting.

"I guessed as much, I'm Helga my husband works with Bard. It's probably very full in his house if you and your wife would wish for some more space then I can offer you an extra bedroom for the night," offered Helga.

Looking at each other they did not need to speak to know what the other thought, not needing for just one night listen to Bombur's snoring or the drunken laughter and songs that would follow after the wine both would have slept in a lot worse than an actual bed inside a real house.

"Thank you it's very kind of you to offer up your house to us and so we'll gladly accept," said Fili graciously.

It was warm inside the house, it was a bit bigger than Bard's but that was only thanks to the extra floor. The house was cozy with two floors; the first one was where the kitchen was and the living-room and upstairs was two bedrooms.

"Here's the room, are you hungry? I have some soup left from earlier," said Helga as she showed them into their room for the night.

"You don't have to bother, I think we'll just go to sleep," said Thorin.

Helga wished them a good night before she closed the door, leaving them all alone. Fili did not waste a single second before she started to fight with her dress. She had nothing else on her mind but get out of the torture device as fast as possible, but she had little success. Dressing and undressing these horrible dresses was not something you did on your own.

"Why don't you help me instead of just standing there," muttered Fili as she once again tried to reach the back of her dress without success.

A jolt of electricity shot through her body as she felt Thorin's rough fingers brush over her shoulder before he started to unlace her dress. For every pull on the strings opening up the dress Fili felt herself being able to breathe once again. It was as if she had been walking around holding her breathe all night long, which was not a very pleasant feeling.

Thorin again was mesmerized by the pale skin that was slowly being uncovered in front of him. Not only that but having the knowledge that when he had unlaced the dress completely and she would get out of it then Fili would be completely naked. If he closed his eyes, then he could still see in front of her standing there in the bathhouse, those soft curves and tantalizing skin. Thorin could not help himself as he lightly stroked his index finger over her spine all the way up from her neck down to the small of her back just above her ass.

Fili was hyperaware of Thorin standing behind her, she was practically naked and he was fully clothed. She wanted him to touch her. With this thought Fili made a decision. She let go of the dress, her arms being the only things holding it in place, letting it fall to the floor leaving her completely bare. It was quiet in the room, the only thing Fili could hear was Thorin's calm breaths and her own beating heart that was pounding in her chest. It was not pounding out of fear but out of want and need.

Turning around slowly Fili watched her King and kin. His eyes traveled from her head downwards, towards her breasts stopping there for a moment before they continued downwards stopping this time out of surprise just below her navel where her now hairless sex was. This was the moment of truth and Fili felt a wave of uncertainness hit her, dwarves were not exactly known for liking hairless women so this was it, either he likes it or not.

Fili watched and waited but Thorin did not say anything. Instead he stepped forward that one step that was separating them, a faint glimmer of amusement in his eyes hidden away by the raw wanton in his eyes as he looked at her. As he leaned slightly forward bending his head down, Fili took it for the invitation it was and pressed her lips against his. She could not help but moan when his strong hands grabbed her by the waist pulling her body closer to his.

Big hands stroked over the soft skin, Thorin could not help it how he had dreamed of this moment ever since Beorn's house. Moving his hands downwards over her back, like he had done earlier with his finger only this time Thorin did not stop the motion at her lower back instead he let it continue over her ass lightly squeezing the two round globes. He felt a slight tug on his hair where Fili had buried her hands around his neck as he did so. Once again, this time slowly massaging her ass Thorin did not mind as Fili locked her arms around his neck and pulled up her legs only to wrap them around his waist.

"Should we move to the bed?" murmured Thorin as they broke the kiss.

"Yes that would probably be more comfortable," said Fili licking her lips giving him a coy smile.

Fili was not heavy and Thorin after many years of working in a forge and fighting on a battlefield was not exactly weak but standing there when they had a perfectly good bed to their use was just a waste of energy. As Thorin moved over to the bed, Fili let herself be placed down onto the bed. She watched in fascinated awe as Thorin started to strip off his shirt, showing off a muscular chest and strong shoulders that Fili wished she could run her hands over. Once more Fili got the feeling that she was being hunted, Thorin moving like a panther on the prowl, his muscles moving under his tanned skin.

She could feel his hardness through his pants and as she thought about it later she supposed she should have felt scared or unsure but right at that moment Fili was about as turned on as Thorin and wanted nothing else but for him to take her. When one of his hands moved over her right breast, his fingers playing with her nipple Fili had to moan, the only thing hindering her from squeezing her legs together was Thorin who was lying in between them. Hands were good but when his tongue licked at her, Fili groaned pushing her chest upwards. He repeated the same process with the other breast after making sure her first one was hard and throbbing, much like her soaked pussy.

Fili was sure she had never felt quite like this, arching her back as Thorin continued downwards his tongue making a wet trail down to her navel. He was using his body and hands to keep her in place as she wriggled underneath him. Just as he was about to get to her pussy he stopped and instead trailed his finger over it looking her in the eyes.

"Men's customs are weird but this one…," murmured Thorin low in his back, "this one I do like."

A finger against her clitoris felt nice, someone else's finger, that was also nice but a mouth? A mouth was amazing. Moaning loudly Fili arched her back even more, her eyes closed as her body took in the sensation of the strong tongue licking her dripping wet pussy and the beard that occasionally scratched her sensitive clit making her shiver in delight.

In the end she came hard with three fingers inside her and Thorin's mouth over her clit.

"Thorin!" gasped Fili loudly her hands clasping the bed sheets.

Breathing heavily Fili took a few minutes to catch her breath and get her bearing back before she used the advantage of having surprise on her side to switch their places. By the look Thorin gave her he had not been expecting it.

"You took such good care of me that I want to repay the favor," whispered Fili into Thorin's ear.

She was straddling his waist, her hands on his chest. Fili could feel the heart beating under her hand; it was a steady rhythm although a bit faster than usual. His were gentle as he looked at her.

Fili was surprised that her hands did not shake as she opened his breeches; instead her heart sped up in excitement. He was half hard by now and Fili purred happily as she took his cock into her mouth. Taking turn sucking him with her mouth and using her hand pumping her fist up and down using the saliva as lubricant, Fili stored every grunt and groan coming from Thorin. She could not help but moan when he placed his hand on the back of her head guiding her. Licking the tip of his cock, Fili greedily swallowed every drop of pre-cum that appeared.

He was close, she could sense it, the way his grip on her neck tightened and the way he growled low in the back of his throat said a lot. In the end she was not completely prepared for it and ended up with half of the white liquid over her face and chest. It did not taste that bad in fact Fili rather liked the salty taste of the semen.

Thorin watched with his breath in his throat as Fili slowly wiped the semen off her face and chest with her hand and then continued to lick it off. For some reason he had never seen such an erotic sight before, most women just wiped it off with a cloth or something but Fili, she really seemed to enjoy it, sucking on her fingers with a coy look in her eyes as she watched him watch her.

"You're going to be the death of me," said Thorin huskily as he pulled her down to lie beside him.

"Let's hope so, better me than Mother," whispered Fili.

"Don't remind me…"

"We're screwed aren't we?"

"Yes we are."

"I thought so…"

* * *

Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

"Thorin snap out of it! You're stronger than this, don't let the gold sickness take over."

"The burglar betrayed us!"

"No he didn't! Please if you send him away… I'll leave with him. We have enough to deal with already, Azog and the goblins with him, please."

**HOUSE OF DÚRIN**

Every single day since Bilbo had gotten them into the mountain had been hectic and even if Fili wanted to she just could not remember a single detail up until this day. At first she had not really noticed it but then when Bilbo found the Arkenstone she had watched Thorin glide into the gold sickness, the others had also been affected by the gold, starting to talk about not sharing the gold with Lake Town as it had been promised. Then the elves and the men had come and things had escalated from there into a stand-off, Fili was sure that if Azog, his orcs and the goblins had not arrived then there would still have been a battle this one just a bit more desperate and unnecessary.

Luckily or unluckily however you wanted to look at the situation it had not come down to that. Instead Fili had found herself fighting alongside Bard and some elf from Mirkwood, trying to kill as many orcs and goblins as possible. Thorin had gotten slashed by an orc sword wielded by Azog but had managed to kill the pale orc for the last time, cutting of the head and impaling it on a spear. This was what in the end that had ended the fight, the orcs giving up the fight as they saw their leader dead and beheaded.

Whether it was this action that cured Thorin from his sickness, the wound he sustained in the battle or the fact that Fili threatened to leave him if he did not give up the Arkenstone she did not care, she was just happy that he would not die the same was as his father and grandfather had. In the end she was the one to destroy the Arkenstone, not trusting anyone not to fall for its charm, even herself she was a Dúrin after all.

It was exactly three days since the battle had ended and Erebor was filled with wounded men, elves and dwarves. Ori had gotten a hit in the head, Kili was still suffering from his previous arrow injury and going into a battle with it had not sped up the recovery and Dwalin had also gotten a few minor wounds that would do him no harm in the future. The men and elves Fili had no idea who they were, some of the men she recognized but could not remember their names not that she spent anytime near the wounded either way, except for her brother and Thorin. Neither which spent any time in the temporary infirmary.

At the present Fili was sitting in the throne room with Thorin, Kili, Balin and Bilbo looking over the share of the gold that would go as thanks to the men of Lake Town and to the elves of Mirkwood.

"You're seriously going to give more gold to Bard than the master of the town?" asked Bilbo skeptically of Thorin.

"I like him better," muttered Thorin.

"So do I but I'm just saying it could end badly," said Bilbo.

"Why can't we just skip the elves? It's not as if they did much except for trying to rob us," said Kili in distaste.

"Because that could create bigger problems than we could handle or want to handle at the moment, it's better to give them the gold and then make sure they never come back," explained Balin.

"Why don't we just make it simple and give them two big trunks filled with gold? Were sitting on a dragons hoard there'll be more than enough left for us and the rest of the dwarves that will come here," said Fili.

When all the wounded would be out of there and the gold paid, Thorin would send a message to the Ered Lúin telling people it is okay to start moving. At that point it would be very important that they have money so that they could get Erebor up and running again.

"That sounds like a good idea," agreed Balin as the others nodded.

"They'll get more than they deserve but less than they want," said Thorin.

"When will we send out the message?" wondered Kili suddenly.

"When we've rested I'll send one from the company, probably Dwalin he already said he'd do it, but he needs to rest before he starts the journey," spoke Thorin.

"Yes and while my brother is away we'll start with cleaning up the place," said Balin clapping his hands together, "When people starts to arrive they will get to choose a home and then fix it up so we won't need to do that but we still need to look over things, there's much to do to make this place livable again."

Fili had to agree with Balin, Erebor had stood empty guarded by a dragon for many, many years now and after the fight when the dwarves had to leave much was destroyed or burned. Thorin had promised her he would show her the royal wing as soon as they had time but that could still take a few days. They were all still sleeping in the throne room on their bedrolls, waiting for the outsiders to leave before they started to inhabit the place. She was looking forward to opening the windows and taking out all the dust and dirt so that she could live there, ever since she was a little child both Thorin, her mother and Dwalin had told her stories of Erebor, the golden days of the dwarves and how magnificent the place looked. She was so deep in thought that she did not notice Balin, Bilbo and Kili leaving the room not until she felt a hand on top of hers.

"You okay?"

"Yes I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Thinking about how I finally will get to see Erebor flourish."

Fili and Thorin shared a smile at the thought. After so many years of grief, pain and hardship the dwarves of Erebor had finally gotten their home back. Things were finally looking up. Standing up, Fili moved around the small table that had been moved there for the meeting and plopped down in Thorin's lap.

"I don't think I've actually gotten it yet that we made it," said Fili.

"Neither have I," admitted Thorin softly, "I still wait for the moment when I wake up and notice that all this was only a dream."

Neither one of them spoke anymore after that; instead they sat in comfortable silence listening to the sounds coming from the place. Fili did not really want to move from her new sitting place but when they heard Kili and Bilbo's voices coming their way, she did not have much choice and so she got up from Thorin's lap with a sigh.

"There you two are!" exclaimed Kili as he and Bilbo got closer, "dinner is ready and everyone else are ready to start eating."

Fili could see the gleam in her brother's eyes when he saw her and Thorin alone together. Although she had rather remained in her seat, Fili knew Kili would have had a field day with that information and so this was much better. Even Bilbo was smiling watching her with keen eyes. So far they were both sure no one knew of their more intense relationship as they somehow had managed to get back to Bard's without anyone noticing that they had been gone and if someone had noticed then that person had kept their mouth shut but Fili was quite sure things would not keep that way for long. Somehow everyone in the company had fallen into Kili's plan after some persuasion from the dark haired dwarf's side and voila she could not even speak with Thorin without someone smirking at them. Not that she minded that much after all it could be much worse.

Following the rest out from the throne room, Fili could not help but turn around and wonder how it would feel sitting there on the throne beside Thorin. The thought filled her with warmth that she could only describe as love; there was nothing she would not do for him. Dwarves loved once, they could look for many years for their one love but when they found that person they would fall fast. This was the reason why some courted for a longer time, taking the time to get to know each other before they married.

"Stop daydreaming Fee and eat instead," said Kili snapping her back to reality.

Elbowing Kili in the ribs Fili took the offered bowl and started to eat listening with a half ear to the others conversations whilst she ate in silence. Once in a while she would open her mouth to speak when someone asked her a question but other than that she was quiet, only observing the rest of them. It was nice being able to relax and enjoy a meal without having to worry about coming days and the dangers ahead. Fili was sure many dangers would still befall them and many problems would arise but at that exact moment it did not matter, because they were finally home.

* * *

Reviews? :)


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

Things were hectic and it had been so for many days already. Many weeks had passed since the last men and elves had left Erebor being well enough to travel and Dwalin healing enough to be able to travel. It was a few weeks since he had left with the happy tidings of the reclaimed Erebor.

Fili had been working for many days helping both Thorin and Balin with bureaucratic matters like how to keep track on about how many dwarves that move in, taxes when they would start collecting them and how much etc. It was hard work and it left her tired and weary at the end of every day but she was happy much happier than she had been in a long time.

This day was no different from the others, she was in the library looking one of their law books that Balin said would be there when the door slammed open and in came Kili. He was smiling from ear to ear, his dark hair a tousled mess as he hugged her.

"They're here! Ten minutes tops and then they're here, Uncle sent me to get you," shouted Kili.

"Really?"

"Yes come on Fili let's go already and greet them!"

Together they hurried from the library through empty hallways until they stepped outside. Dwarves that had already arrived and of course those of the company was standing outside watching as Dís sister of the King riding on her pony getting closer and closer to them. Fili could see Dwalin riding beside her mother, and suddenly she was feeling a bit nauseous. What would her mother say about her small accident?

"Don't worry, Dís loves you whether you're wearing dresses or breeches it won't matter." It was Thorin.

With Kili on one side bouncing from one foot to the other and Thorin on the other side of her standing there like a rock strong and solid Fili greeted her mother. Balin had shooed away everyone else that were not family so that they could have a moment together and Dwalin had followed his brothers example and gotten the escort to follow him inside too and so it was only her, Kili, Thorin and her mother left outside.

"Am I dreaming or does Fili look like a girl? Why does my oldest child look like a girl?" asked Dís.

"Well you see mother…" started Fili but was interrupted by Kili.

"Fee got turned into a girl when we were in Rivendell by some odd elf magic stuff," chirped Kili.

"What? Turned into a girl? Is it permanent?"

"Yes mother," said Fili.

What happened next was not expected or even thought of. Dís let out a loud feminine shriek and threw her arms around her now oldest daughter. Fili was not prepared for that but managed not to stumble.

"I'm so happy! I always wanted a girl," Dís gushed hugging Fili again, "I've always wanted to shop for cloth and make dresses and plan a wedding!"

Dís turned her attention away from Fili for a moment to hug Kili and Thorin. Kili was about as excited as Dís and both were grinning like loons when they hugged and giggled.

"Shall we go inside?" asked Thorin softly.

"Yes my dear brother we shall, I haven't seen Balin in such a long time," said Dís.

Dís and Kili walked arm in arm inside with Thorin and Fili slowly following behind. They went to the throne room where Balin, Dwalin and Bilbo were seated around the table. It was a happy reunion much like the one outside. At first when Dís saw Bilbo she did not know what to think but she seemed to like him as she gave him a big hug also.

"So what do you think of the change of suddenly having a daughter?" asked Dwain slyly of Dís.

"Oh it's fantastic! And quite frankly this way things will work out much better than if Fili had been a boy," said Dís.

"What're you talking about mother?" asked Fili.

"Well isn't it obvious? Had you been a boy then Thorin would have died leaving no heir behind and you would have become king and continuing the line but from my side, as a daughter you're not considered to be of straight linage down from Thrór and Thráin but now when you're a girl it'll all work out fine. You'll marry Thorin, have children and when you two die the line of Dúrin will continue in a straight line," explained Dís.

There was a long silence before you could hear hysterical laughter. It seemed as if they had not been as alone as they had though as they now had Nori, Bofur, Glóin, and Dwalin and Kili rolling on the floor in hysterics. Balin and Bilbo were smiling looking very much as if they would also want to be rolling on the floor. Fili again was not sure what to think, whether she should be grateful that her mother will not have anything against her relationship with Thorin or be disturbed by how similar her mother and brother's brains were.

"What did I say that was so funny?" asked Dís.

"Nothing my dear, it's just that your son came to the exact same result but with a different reasoning," explained Balin.

"Did you?" cooed Dís at Kili hugging him hard.

"Yes I did," admitted Kili proudly.

This only made everyone laugh louder even Bilbo joined in this time, although he was not rolling on the floor. When looking at Balin, Fili could see the old dwarves shoulder's shaking.

"I feel… I don't know somehow as if I don't have a private life anymore," muttered Fili.

"I know," whispered Thorin back.

"What're you two whispering about?" Fili and Thorin both moved away from each other, "My dear brother you look guilty."

"Dís this is my normal face, I don't feel guilty," defended Thorin himself.

"Come on Thorin, I'm your sister I know you something going on," said Dís looking at him.

"Dís…"

"Tell me. It's not as if… wait-," Dís stopped mid-sentence and her face if possible broke out into a bigger smile than before, "You horrible cheat of a brother, both of you!"

Fili laughed nervously, her mother knew. Everyone else caught on fast after that, Fili was not sure what she thought about it, they were planning on telling people not just that fast and not so many on the same time. Then again, this spared them the trouble of telling everyone.

"I knew it!" Shouted Kili.

"Congratulations both of you." Good old Balin.

"That's the way!" bellowed Dwalin patting them both on the back.

"How long have you two kept this from us?" wondered Bilbo.

"Since Lake Town," admitted Fili and Thorin.

"Lake Town? But that's a long time ago!" Shouted someone, Fili was not sure whether it was Bofur or Glóin.

"I wish you luck," wished Ori.

It took them well over an hour for everyone to calm down. Fili felt completely drained, Dís was already talking about moving Fili's things to the main chamber where Thorin had been sleeping for a few weeks already. Everyone had picked quarters for themselves when they started to prepare for the rest of the dwarves; Fili had washed, dusted and decorated her own quarters that she had picked from the royal wing. Now it seemed she was about to move out of them.

Kili followed their mother to install herself in a room, helping her carry all her things she had taken with her. A few other dwarves that had followed her from Ered Lúin also helped with the bigger things but Dís had also left a lot of things behind so it was not too much to do. When Dís and Kili left the throne room everyone else kind of followed going back to their own quarters or just cleaning up somewhere to make the spaces more livable.

"That went well…," commented Fili softly as she and Thorin were left alone once again.

"Well it could have gone worse but you're right it went better than I had hoped minus the laughter," said Thorin as he sat down.

"That it could let's hope mother doesn't go too overboard now," said Fili.

"It's your mother we're talking about here Fili, I don't think Dís is capable at doing something halfway," muttered Thorin tiredly.

"But you don't mind all her talk about weddings and shared chambers and children?" Fili questioned him.

"Of course I don't," Thorin said looking at Fili, "I told you, didn't I? I'm not letting you go and in that entail marriage, shared chamber and children."

Fili was not able to answer in words her throat closing and so she ended up smiling brightly at Thorin. Leaning forward Fili pressed her lips against Thorin's in a deep kiss. They were so concentrated on each other that they did not notice Dís standing a short distance from them watching them, a smile as bright as the sun on her face.

4 YEARS LATER

It was as if every dwarf living in Erebor was there suddenly just jumping out in front of her when she walked down the corridor to the royal wing wanting to congratulate her. Of course, Fili knew that everyone would be happy when the news of her first pregnancy was announced after all this could be next king she was carrying but for people to reach out to her every day, sending her food and clothes and toys was just more then she could ever have imagined. The news had been announced about a week ago and so there are still a few months to go before everyone would get to see their new prince or princess but that did not stop the inhabitants of Erebor to go all baby crazy.

Fili was both scared and excited on the same time. She was excited over the fact that she would be having a baby, after all she and Thorin had only been married for about three years and for dwarves it could take ten to twenty years before they had their first children and so this was more of a miracle than anything else. But on the same time she was scared, childbirth was not easy and there was always the chance of something going wrong. Not that she wanted to think of that possibility.  
Stopping in front of a big door made out of oak, Fili opened the door and stepped into her own sanctuary. When dwarves had started to move into Erebor the news of Fili no longer being male had spread like a wild fire and of course, that led to people wanting to see the change for themselves and some had even invited themselves into the royal wing. This had forced Thorin to take action, he could not close off the royal wing as it was tradition that it was an open place but he could close off his chamber which he had done, no one but he himself and Fili were allowed into their quarters without their approval and those who decided that the rules did not apply them found themselves being severely punished.

It was quiet in the room and the only sound in the bedchamber came from the fire that a servant had started earlier that day. Closing the door Fili started to undress. After three years of wearing dresses of different cuts, colors and styles Fili had slowly gotten used to them; in fact they were not that bad as long as there were no corsets. This had led to a completely new style of dresses being made because what the queen wore every other dwarf woman also wore. Fili with her golden hair and pale skin, high cheekbones and green eyes was considered the most beautiful dwarf queen and so many looked up to her, not only for her beauty but also for her wit and intelligence.

Finding her book she had started reading a few days ago Fili got into the bed only clad in her nightgown. Having gotten used to sleeping with pants when she was still a male, Fili had gotten one of the seamstresses to cut off half of the nightgown so that she had her legs bare. The hem of the gown stopped right above her knees something which would make many people frown if they knew but she liked it.

Fili had not gotten far into her book before the door to the chambers opened and in stepped Thorin. He looked tired but that was not surprising he had after all spent his whole days in different meetings. After four years of constant work rebuilding things and building new ones, making everything work again, sowing and plowing trying to grow their winter storage and making new allies there were still many things that needed to be looked over and decided on.

"You're tired." It was not a question but a statement.

"Yes that I am, Lord Fern is infuriating if I could I would strangle the man," muttered Thorin.

"Oh Fern… what did he want this time?"

"What do you think? What he's always wanted."

"Of course," said Fili with a sigh.

"So how was your day?"

"Normal except for the fact that I've gotten congratulated more today than I can even count, it's like some baby-mania is going around."

"Don't worry things will start to calm down until of course when you give birth then it'll all start over again, it's perfectly normal when it comes to royal births. It was the same when Dís, Frerin and I were born," said Thorin.

Fili did not say anything as she watched Thorin take off his clothes and changing into his sleeping clothes before he settled down on the bed beside her. Putting down her book Fili moved closer so that she could rest her head on his chest. Having her eyes closed Fili could feel Thorin's warm hand on her thigh moving upwards under her gown only to have it stop on top of her stomach. There was not a bump yet but it still felt nice having his hand there, it was comforting.

"I'm scared," whispered Fili softly.

"Don't be, everything will go fine," murmured Thorin into her ear. "You'll be a great mother our little prince or princess will grow up loved and cared for."

"A prince, I know it'll be a boy," said Fili.

"A prince? Well they do say the mother knows best," said Thorin.

Fili let herself be moved so that her back was pressed against Thorin's chest, his hand moving downwards from where it had rested on her stomach. Down over her navel and over her hip and then moving inwards in between her legs moving them a bit apart and over her pussy. Much like their first night together she was completely hairless, after the battle and when things had calmed down Fili had continued to wax. It was just much easier this way and she quite liked it that way. Her dear husband liked it too, at least he had not complained once about it.

Moaning softly Fili closed her eyes as his finger moved over her clit. It did not take much to get her wet as he first let one finger slip into her wet pussy and then two and three fingers.

"Thorin…" moaned Fili.

"I love you Fili, Queen of Erebor," whispered Thorin huskily into her ear.

"I love you too," half moaned, half whispered Fili back.

**-THE END-**

* * *

So this was the last chapter of the story :) I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please Review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
